Suddenly Everything Has Changed
by xtheunforgotten
Summary: Peyton Sawyer and her friends are new in town and they are trying to get along with the people in Tree Hill, but what if a certain blonde boy falls in love with her? Will she like him back? AU.
1. Welcome To Tree Hill

**A/N:**_ I know I have 2 incomplete stories which will probably take sooner to finish since I can't complete it, I'm running out of ideas, although maybe if people review it and give me ideas, I might continue it._

_So here's another fan fiction of mine about One Tree Hill. Totally AU & Leyton._

_I hope you enjoy reading this._

* * *

"I can't believe I've been forced to do this." She sighed loudly as she looked outside the window.

"Neither can I, Do you even think there's going to be a library, mall, Zoo?" Andy shouted.

Andy and Peyton are best friends; they've known each other since they were 4 years old, and she was into Art and music while Andy was always into books and photography. Andy was tall and slim and pale, she has a nice body , her hair is light brown, it is short and it reached her ears, her eye colors were grey and when she smiled, it would send flutters to boys' stomachs, she was popular although didn't think and care about it. Her parents' own 6 malls in New York and 3 Orphanage for the homeless in Los Angeles.

"Where is Tree Hill? Nobody knows." Drake rolled his eyes.

Drake was always the 'skater' of the 4 best friends, he was tall and his body was just like a skaters' body should be, he has a brunette hair and it's style was just like all the others, he has chocolate brown eyes, he has awesome facial features that drove girls insane and he was into skating and music and in their old school, he was the second most popular guy, all the girls wanted to date him, although Drake didn't have time to date girls' 'cause he was busy with skateboarding competitions around the world, his parents' owns the skateboarding shops called 'Element' all around the world.

"I don't think I can live there." Nathaniel sighed.

Nathaniel was always the surfer of the 4 and he loved to surf, whether it'd be winter or summer, he didn't care. He had a well built body from surfing and he was the most popular guy in the school, you can call him a 'bad boy' too. All the girls in their school wanted to date him, damn hell all the girls that saw him wanted to date him because he was **that** good looking. His parents' owned 2 private beaches in New Jersey and 2 private airports. He was raised in London that's why he has a smidge of the English accent that all the girls are crazy for.

"Would you guys' stop being over dramatic?" The driver called out.

"We are going to nowhere and we're supposed to live there and you expect us not to panic?" Peyton laughed sarcastically.

"Bloody hell." Nathaniel laughed.

"For a person who's going to live in the South, you wear too much clothes Andy." Drake laughed, punching Andy on the arm.

"Excuse me? What if Tree Hill looked like the Arctic?" She glared at him.

"And she's the smart one." Nathaniel laughed along.

"You really think we're going to like it there? Fit along?" Peyton asked, worried.

"We're like rich, they like rich kids." Andy chuckled.

"_Everyone_ likes rich kids." Nathaniel corrected.

"Why wouldn't we fit along? Look at you, Mick Wolfe's daughter." Drake laughed.

"I'm just saying I can't believe I've been forced to do this, I really can't." She rolled her eyes.

"Someone's a little too dramatic." Nathaniel chuckled.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm a little nervous." She glared at him.

"I think it's going to be great." Andy smiled, while taking pictures of views from the window.

"And if there's nowhere we can fit in?" Drake asked, posing for the camera.

"We don't need to fit in." Nathaniel smiled, posing for the camera beside Drake.

"Welcome to Tree Hill." The driver said, while the windows opened, letting the fresh country air in the limousine take over the air conditioner.

"Oh shocks, look at this ol' nice town." Peyton laughs, mimicking the southern accent.

"Nice one Sawyer." Nathaniel laughed.

"A café, stop by dude." Drake pointed out.

"What did you say _dude_?" The driver asked, copying Drakes' skater words.

"There's a café. Pull over." He rolled his eyes.

"Alright" The driver said.

"By the way dude, never say _dude_, it doesn't fit you." Drake laughed.

They pulled over in front of the café Drake pointed out and entered. The bell rang and they were greeted by a woman with brown hair. "Welcome to Karen's Café." She smiled.

"Drake, you better pay." Peyton looked at him.

"What?" He asked, looking for a seat.

"You pay, you spotted this." Nathaniel sat down on an empty table.

"Fine, I've got more money than you can ever imagine." He winked.

"Show off." Andy muttered.

"I heard that." He glared.

"Should I run away?" Peyton laughed sarcastically.

"May I get your order, you young kids?" The woman from earlier asked.

"Give us 4 of your best breakfast ever." Drake smiled.

"Alright then, just wait for 15 minutes." She smiled, walking away.

"We're getting stares like we're some kind of killers." Peyton looked around.

"I think they've never seen a handsome guy." Nathaniel chuckled.

"Don't flatter yourself dude." Drake laughed.

"I think they're looking at Peyton. Look what she's wearing a denim skirt, black shirt and a converse." Andy rolled her eyes.

"Maybe they're looking at you; you look like you came from the Eskimo world." Peyton chuckled.

"Peyton looks great, you look like an Eskimo." Nathaniel laughed.

"Leave my clothes alone." She glared at them.

"If Andrea says so" Drake laughed.

They were interrupted when a bunch of teenagers walked in the café, laughing.

"Ravens" The tall brunette boy shouted.

Everyone in the café started cheering except for the 4 newbie's.

"Weirdo's" Andy muttered.

"Excuse me?" A brunette looked at her, arms on her waist with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sorry did you think that was for you?" She laughed.

"I thought it was for –"The brunette was interrupted.

"Yes, for you." Andy laughed.

"Well, look who's talking." She glared at her clothes.

"I'm starting to hate this town." Andy laughed sarcastically.

"You don't belong here." The brunette laughed, pissing Andy off.

"Come on Brooke, don't start a fight." A blonde girl from their group called out.

"Oh Haley, I'm not going to waste my time on this girl." She rolled her eyes.

"This girl has a name, it's Andrea." She stood up, glaring at Brooke.

"Where are you from? Tennessee? "She laughed.

"No. Where are _you_ from? Hell?" She laughed sarcastically.

"Oh, Brooke Davis was punched on the gut." Skills shouted.

"Andy-"Drake sighed, not wanting her friend to fight.

"Shut up Drake." Andy said, walking closer towards Brooke.

"Who's this guy? He seems cute." Brooke winked.

"Couldn't answer my question now can you? What? Afraid that I'll kick your ass" Andy laughed, shoving Brooke.

"You did not just do that." Brooke laughed sarcastically.

"I just did." She smirked.

"Cut it out." The woman walked in.

"Drake, pay we're leaving." Nathaniel sighed.

"I'm sorry for ordering and not eating, please take this." He handed the money to the woman and glared at Andy.

"This is too much." She looked at the money on her hands.

"Keep it." He smiled, walking out of the café.

The 3 friends walked out of the café, leaving Peyton alone.

"Thanks, I'm sorry for the small nuisance." She smiled at the woman and left the café.

Lucas looked at the girl with curly messy hair and her long legs; he smiled at the sight and knew that he needed to know her. He had to.

"They seem new." Haley laughed.

"They seem rich girl." Skills looked out, seeing they entered a black limousine.

"I can't believe that girl just dissed me." Brooke sighed, turning towards Lucas.

"Hell yeah they're rich, 500 dollars?" Nathan laughed looking at Karen's hand.

"Mom, do I get a tip?" Lucas looked at his mom.

"Yeah, right" She laughed, walking away.

"I think this school year is going to get interesting." Mouth smiled.

"Did you see those hot boys?" Bevin laughed.

"Damn they were hot." Brooke laughed.

"Even the girls' were hot, especially the curly one." Skills smirked.

"This day just got more interesting." Lucas laughed.

* * *

_So how was that for a first chapter?_

_Peyton is new in town in this story, with her friends._

_RnR? Please._

_xtheunforgotten._


	2. Looking At You

_OH MY GOD! Thank you so much for the reviews!_

_Thank you!_

_Now this is another chapter for those who reviewed. Thank you so much. _

_I'll keep uploading, don't worry. =D_

* * *

3 days has past and Peyton and her friends didn't leave the house, they were busy un packing and getting to know Peyton's relatives and they were definitely contented and happy they didn't see Brooke again. They were all getting along with Peyton's aunt and uncle and they were kind of happy about the fact that they're going to school soon.

"I need a new skateboard." Drake blurted out.

"Oh God who are we kidding? We need to get out of here." Peyton chuckled.

"I don't want to risk seeing that brunette bitch again." Andy entered the room glaring at Drake and Peyton.

"I have to surf. It's been ages." Nathaniel cried.

"You guys don't even think about what I want?" Andy protested.

"We know you want to go out but you're scared." Peyton rolled her eyes. She stood up and headed towards the door. "Who's coming?"

"Definitely me" Nathaniel ran towards Peyton.

"Ugh, me too" Drake groaned, walking towards Peyton and Nathaniel.

"We planned on staying home before school starts! Don't break your promises." She protested, glaring at them.

"We never promised." Drake rolled his eyes.

"If you don't want to come, then don't." Peyton sighed.

"See you later Andrea Mitch." Nathaniel winked, walking out of the door as soon as possible before he gets kicked on the stomach.

"Bye, Andy" Drake and Peyton called out, closing the door behind them.

"What a total baby." Nathaniel rolled his eyes.

"Wait 'till she hears that." Peyton laughed walking down the street.

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer" Nathaniel chuckled.

"Oh, calling full names now Nathaniel Jeffrey Edwards?" She laughed jumping on his back playfully.

They left the house laughing and having fun, while Andy was at home sulking herself in front of the television.

They walked and talked and the 3 friends decided to eat somewhere and Nathaniel thought that they would go back to Karen's café since Andy wasn't with them and they didn't get to eat there before. They entered the café and soon sat down at an empty place.

"Hey, Karen" Nathaniel called out.

"It's you 3 again, where's the other one?" She smiled, walking towards them.

"Sulking" Peyton laughed.

"Well, what do you kids want to eat?" She asked, pulling a pen and paper out of her pocket.

"The same like the one that we didn't get to eat." Drake laughed.

"Wonderful, 15 minutes won't drive you off again right?" She smiled.

"No, we'll wait and eat this time." Nathaniel chuckled.

"I'll go get your order." She smiled, walking away.

* * *

"Pass the ball to me!" Nathan shouted from across the court.

"And Nathan Scott asks for the ball, will Lucas Scott give it?" Mouth said through the small recorder on his hands.

Lucas passes the ball to Nathan and he shoots. Their friends cheered as soon as they finish the game at the river court.

"Dawg, I can't believe school's 3 days away." Skills protested.

"Yeah, I can't believe who will be there." Brooke rolled her eyes.

"I've never seen them since that day." Bevin said, wiping the sweat off of Skill's forehead.

Lucas grabbed his small towel and dried his neck and face from sweat "Maybe they were just passing by Tree Hill." He took the water from the table.

"You never know." Haley smiled, kissing Nathan's cheeks.

"I hope so, because if I see them again, God knows what I will do." Brooke sighed, pulling out her cell phone from her pocket.

"I'm starving, let's head to the café." Mouth suggested, holding on to his growling stomach.

"I thought you'd never ask." Lucas said throwing the empty water bottle in the trash can.

"Brooke Davis' treat" Brooke winked.

"Why is that?" Haley raised an eyebrow.

"Just the thought of that girl gone makes me want to celebrate." She winked, laughing.

"I guess we should just accept." Mouth suggested.

"Dawg, I am starving so let's go, before I break your bones." Skills protested causing everyone to laugh.

Everyone headed towards' Nathan's car although they didn't fit so the other's went to Brooke's car. They parked outside Karen's café and headed inside.

"Oh God" Brooke sighed loudly as soon as she saw Peyton and her friends sitting, laughing.

"Hey, the girl's not there." Haley said, hugging Brooke from the side.

"Those guys are totally cute!" Bevin squealed, looking at Drake and Nathaniel.

"Boyfriend here" Skills groaned, causing everyone to laugh.

"Look who's here." Nathaniel smirked.

"Hey Nathaniel, leave it." Peyton sighed.

"I'm not going to fight." Nathaniel stood up, smirking.

"Drake, oh God, stop him." She sighed.

"Nathaniel!" Drake shouted.

He turned around and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Get back here dude." He rolled his eyes.

He laughed. "Says who?"

"Peyton Sawyer, that's who." Peyton stood up, glaring at him.

"Look, I'm not going to punch someone." He sighed.

"Just get back here!" Drake shouted.

"You guys are such babies." He turned around smirking.

"I swear-"Drake was cut off.

"No, Drake, leave him." She sighed.

Peyton knew that somehow this would happen, since Nathaniel was not always the good boy and neither is Drake.

"Well, hello there." Bevin smiled as soon as she saw Nathaniel walking towards them.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Who're you?" Skills asked, annoyed.

"Nathaniel Edwards." He smirked.

"Who are they?" Nathan asked, pointing at Peyton and Drake.

"My friends" He smiled.

"God, your smile is breathtaking." Bevin sighed.

"BEVIN!" Skills shouted.

"Looks like you have a boyfriend." He raised an eyebrow.

"Looks like I don't like you so stay away." Skills stated, curling his fist into a ball.

"I like you." Bevin winked.

"Don't flirt with my girl friend." Skills shouted, nearly throwing his fist on Nathaniel's face, although Nathan and Lucas stopped him.

"I'm not that kind of guy." He laughed, turning around.

"Or maybe I am." He winked, walking back to Peyton and Drake.

"I'm going to kill that guy; he'll not know what hit him." Skills shouted, his blood boiling.

"He was kind of cute." Brooke chuckled.

"I'm with you Skills." Mouth stated, throwing his fist into the air.

"Lucas, what are you kids doing here?" Karen asked patting his son's back.

"We were going to get lunch." He laughed nervously.

"Go ahead and sit then." Karen raised an eyebrow.

"Right" Lucas laughed, sitting on an empty seat while his friends followed.

They sat down and continued talking, although Lucas wasn't paying attention to what his friends were saying. He was staring at the blonde girl across from his table, eating and laughing. He was so interested in her although he couldn't get near her, there always seemed some interruption and he hasn't seen her alone yet, she was always with 2 guys. He sighed at the thought that he could never get near her, although since school was starting he thought that maybe, he had a chance.

"Looking at Blondie?" Nathan asked, nudging his elbow.

His thoughts were interrupted. "What? No!" He chuckled nervously.

"She's looks pretty damn good right?" Nathan laughed.

"Dude, you have a girl friend." Lucas shook his head, laughing.

"Yeah, but can't I fantasize?" Nathan laughed.

"I don't think I have a chance." Lucas shook his head.

"Dude, you are Lucas Scott!" Nathan punched his arm playfully.

"Lucas Scott? What does she know about me? Look at the two boys she's hanging out with." He sighed.

"You're like the most wanted guy here, apart from me." He grinned.

"She obviously doesn't know that." He rolled his eyes.

"Well, she obviously also doesn't know you exist yet if you don't talk to her." He chuckled.

"I can't! Look at those two guys beside her." He chuckled nervously.

"I know right, from what I heard, all the girls we know already dig them, imagine the school girls." He laughed.

"What're you guys talking about?" Haley asked, sitting next to Nathan.

"Nothing" Lucas glared at Nathan, telling him not to tell Haley.

"Are you sure?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he's sure." Nathan chuckled, kissing the top of Haley's head.

"Get out of here Hales, this is brother talk." Lucas laughed.

"Alright, you don't have to be so mean." She raised her hands in the air as if to surrender.

"Thanks." Lucas laughed.

"Talk to her Lucas." Nathan smiled.

"You have no idea how much I want to." He sighed, looking at Peyton again.

"Then do it." He patted his back.

* * *

_Please review again! I need to know what you think._

_Thanls again for those people who reviewed._

_RnR? Pleaaaase! _

**_xtheunforgotten._**


	3. A New Found Friendship

_Thank you for reviewing once again, I love you guys._

_Here's another chapter, enjoy. (:_

* * *

"Andy dear, stop pacing," Anna suggested, concern filling her voice.

Andy has been pacing for the last few hours because her friends left her and she didn't know what to do and she didn't know what they were doing. She was worried, she may think she's not but it's pretty obvious for everyone who can see her right now.

"I can't. Where's Peyton?" She looked out of the window and placed a hand on her hip. "How long will they be out?"

"Don't be worried, Peyton has two boys with her," Anna sighed, walking towards Andy.

"I am not worried," She rolled her eyes.

"They're here," Larry looked out of the window and saw Peyton and the others walking towards the front door. "I think they had fun."

"Where the hell have you guys been?" She shouted as soon as the door flew open.

"Whoa, chill." Drake laughed causing Andy to glare at him.

"Do you want to eat lunch?" Anna asked, looking at Peyton.

She smiled at her and said, "No thanks, we already ate at Karen's café."

Anna nodded and walked towards the kitchen, leaving them alone.

"Karen's café" She scoffed.

"What?" Nathaniel asked, sitting down on the couch.

"You can eat somewhere else but you eat at Karen's café," She shook her head, disapprovingly.

"I think somebody's a little jealous," Drake chuckled sitting next to Nathaniel.

"What's wrong with eating there?" Peyton sighed, looking at Andy.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe I just hate it there?" Andy laughed sarcastically.

"Just because you hate it there doesn't mean we can't eat there," Peyton laughed, anger filling her voice.

"Look who's being immature," Andy rolled her eyes

"I'm being immature? You're telling me I can't eat at Karen's café because you hate it and I'm being immature?" She scoffed, glaring at Andy.

"Do you ever try considering your friend for once?" Andy sighed, sitting down on the couch.

"This doesn't even make sense," She laughed, wiping the pretense sweat on her forehead. "I'm out of here."

"Where do you think you're going?" Andy asked, standing up.

"Nowhere near you," She scoffed, heading towards the door.

"Peyton!" Nathaniel called out.

"I'll be fine, don't worry," She sighed, as soon as she stepped outside, she closed the door.

"So immature," Peyton muttered as she walked down the streets.

* * *

It was almost 2:00pm, they were supposed to play Wii but because of Andy, Peyton got pissed and just walked out of the house, they usually fought like this, for no reason, Nathaniel and Drake thought it was just a part of being girls so they never bother to interrupt them while they're arguing, well that and they didn't want to get hit on the face.

She looked around and to her surprise, she didn't know where she was heading, and the place looked unfamiliar.

"Looking a little lost there." An unfamiliar voice said creeping behind her.

"Oh God!" She shouted, turning around.

"I'm sorry did I scare you?" The blonde asked her, smiling at her nervously.

"You scared the shit out of me," She laughed nervously, placing a hand on top of her heart.

"I'm Haley," She placed a hand out.

"Peyton," She smiled, shaking Haley's hands.

"Want to go in my house?" She asked.

"How do I know you're not some kind of a killer?" She laughed nervously.

"I'm not, I promise," She smiled, assuring her.

Usually Peyton never trusted anyone but this time, it feels like she could trust this girl in front of her, even though she didn't know anything about her, she thought that maybe she could get friends in Tree Hill, so without hesitation furthermore, she nodded her head.

"Great!" Haley smiled.

"Where's your house?" She asked, looking around.

"We're in front of it," She chuckled, pointing towards the huge white house in front of them.

"Awesome," She laughed, walking with Haley to her house.

They reached her house and they entered the kitchen, soon Haley regretted bringing Peyton over because her parents were there, and she knows how annoying her parents can get.

"Haley, you brought a friend over?" Her mom asked, walking towards them.

"Uh, Peyton's not exactly a friend, she seemed lost and she's new to this town," Haley muttered nervously, sitting on the dining chair.

"You're new? I'm Lydia, Haley's mom," She smiled, shaking Peyton's hand.

"Peyton Sawyer," She smiled, sitting down on the dining chair next to Haley.

"Be sure to buy a 'you know what thing' for safety" She laughed, looking at Peyton.

"What?" Peyton's eyes widen.

"Oh God mom, Peyton forget her," Haley shook her head.

"Are you going to Tree Hill High?" Her mom asked, forgetting all about the earlier talk.

"Yeah, me and my friends are enrolling there," She smiled.

"My friends and I," Haley muttered.

"What?" Peyton looked at Haley, confused.

"Oh, be sure to use proper English around the house because you know Haley, all geeky tutor girl," Her mom laughed, patting Peyton's shoulders.

Peyton laughed at what Haley's mom said, she was thinking that she was pretty cool. "Okay."

"Peyton, let's go to the living room," Haley shook her head, looking over at Peyton.

"It's your house," She laughed, walking towards Haley.

"So, sorry if Brooke was being a bitch to your friend," Haley smiled, sitting on the couch.

"Sorry if Andy was being a bitch to your friend," Peyton rolled her eyes.

"She can be immature at times," They both said in unison, soon they didn't notice that they were laughing at each other.

Haley toured Peyton around her house, telling her that she would also tour her around school if she wanted, and if she needed a tutor, she would be willing to help her. They ate pizza and watched T.V. and they didn't even know that it was almost 6:00. They had fun and it seemed like they knew each other for a very long time, she seemed to like Peyton and Peyton liked her, she was willing to be her friend and so was she, so it seemed like they were friends, Peyton didn't get any calls from her friends because she texted them that she was fine. Haley decided to drop Peyton to her house since Peyton didn't know the way back home and she didn't want her to get lost. Peyton thanked her and said that she had fun. They exchanged phone numbers and Peyton invited her inside, but she denied, saying that she would go in there someday, but not today. Peyton insisted that they would hang out again, and she smiled at the thought, soon Haley left and Peyton entered her house smiling, thinking to herself that maybe staying in Tree Hill wouldn't be a bad thing, that's for sure.

* * *

"Haley, I've been calling you for the past few hours," Nathan shouted as soon as she saw Haley walking towards her house.

"Sorry, I was hanging out with a friend," She smiled at him.

He walked towards her and hugged her, "You had me worried."

"Don't be, I'm fine," She smiled, hugging him back.

"Who was your friend anyway?" Nathan asked as soon as he pulled away from the hug, sitting on the stairs in her front porch.

"Peyton Sawyer," She smiled, sitting next to him. "She's pretty cool."

"Peyton? The girl from the café with the girl Brooke hates?" He asked, staring at her, his eyes widening.

"Yeah, that one," She looked at him, the look on his face making her chuckle.

"Really?" He asked, not believing her at all.

"Is it that hard to believe?" She asked, snuggling next to him.

"Nah, I just think someone will be a little jealous," He smirked, hugging her closer to him.

"Who?" She looked up at him.

"No one," He shook his head.

_'Lucas, that's who,'_ He thought to himself.

"Maybe her friends," She sighed.

"Yeah, maybe," He chuckled.

"She's really nice you know," She smiled at the thought of them hanging out again.

"You didn't hang out with the guys and the other girl?" Nathan asked, a little jealous.

"No, only her," She smiled.

"Good," He smiled, kissing the top of her head.

"Are you jealous?" She asked, looking up at him.

"No," He chuckled nervously, making a lot of noises.

"Yeah right," She laughed.

"I know you're crazy about me," He smirked.

"As if!" She slapped his arm playfully.

"I love you," Nathan kissed her forehead.

"I love you too." She smiled, snuggling next to him again.

They sat there in silence, Nathan's chin placed on top of Haley's head while Haley snuggled next to him, while they watched the stars twinkling in the sky.

They smiled at each other as the night drifted close to sleep.

* * *

_RnR Please!_

_I'll update tomorrow again, since I don't have school, it's summer vacation! Woot._

_What a cute Naley moment right? I love Naley._

_xtheunforgotten._


	4. Hello, Tree Hill High

_Thank you for reviewing! Keep reviewing so I'll upload everyday!_

_I love guys, you rock, I'm not lying! (;_

_Thanks to _IcyGold , jolleke24 , Oura29 , mahsa , bonnetta _&&_ Oreo-PeanutButter-Macaroni,_ please continue reviewing! _

_&& Especially to _EmmaJoie , Mela18 _&&_ missshay16 _because you guys review every chapter and thank you so much for that! I hope you guys keep reviewing!_

_Here's another chapter, enjoy reading. (:_

* * *

"What if I see her?" Andy looked up at them, panic filled her voice. "I don't want to see her."

"If you stay away, you might not see her," Peyton sighed.

"Peyton, Larry is waiting outside," Anna stepped in looking at the two girls. "What's wrong?"

"Hey, we can use my car, Larry doesn't have to drop us," She chuckled.

"Are you sure?" She asked, looking at Peyton.

Peyton got a new car yesterday, Larry thought that he would give her his comet after Keith fixed it, to his surprise; they fixed it sooner than he thought so Peyton could use it to go to school.

"I'm way sure, I love that car!" She smiled at her, then grabbing her black shoulder bag.

"I'll tell him then, you kids be careful," She smiled, walking out of the room. "Stay out of trouble."

"I really don't want to see her," Andy sighed, putting on her dark blue backpack.

"Then don't, let's go," Peyton shook her head then headed out of her room whilst Andy following her.

The 4 friends drove to school in silence, except a few small talk about their new school and what it would be like; they also planned that they wouldn't hang out the whole day since they would get friends from Tree Hill High. Drake thought that he would get the most friends because he was the cool one in the group and Nathaniel joked that he was the hottest amongst the group. Peyton was happy that even though they fought a little last week, they were still as close as ever. Andy told Peyton that she would stay with her but Peyton insisted that she look for friends and that she should just stay out of trouble, they all agreed that today, they wouldn't get any detention in the first day of school and if one of them does, then they'd be punished by the group.

"We're here," Peyton parked beside a golden SUV. "Remember, no detention."

"I bet I'll win this bet," Nathaniel laughed.

"Oh yeah, well I bet that you'll get into trouble first," Drake laughed, nudging Peyton.

"What?" Peyton asked, hopping out of her car.

"Brooke alert," He sighed, looking over at Brooke who was with her 'gang' sitting on the table.

"I swear!" Andy shouted, punching the comet.

"Hey, don't take out your anger on my baby!" Peyton shouted, pushing Andy slightly.

"Sorry," She shook her head.

"Let's go," Nathaniel smirked as he saw girls walking towards him.

Peyton nodded and they started walking towards the entrance but Haley stopped them. She stood in front of them, looking at Peyton.

"Hey, remember the tour?" She grinned, looking at Peyton.

"Yeah, just a sec," She smiled at her looking back to her friends.

"What tour?" Nathaniel asked, looking confused.

"Haley promised she'd tour me around school," Peyton smiled.

"Alright," Nathaniel smiled at Haley.

"What? No!" Andy protested.

"Dude, get over it," Drake shook his head, pulling Andy away from Peyton. "See you later Sawyer."

"Thanks Drake!" Peyton shouted, smiling as they walked away.

"Hey, Peyton, be careful," Nathaniel looked at her, concern and worries filling his voice.

"I'll be," She smiled at him and hugged him.

"Call me," He winked at her and then walked away with Andy and Drake.

"You guys together?" Haley looked at her, smiling a bit.

"No, he's my best friend," She shook her head, laughing at Haley.

"Haley James!" Brooke called out, looking angry.

"What?" Haley asked, turning towards Brooke.

"What's this?" She asked, gesturing at her and Peyton.

"I'm going to tour Peyton, see you," She shook her head, disapproving of Brooke's actions then she waved at Nathan, knowing he'd understand.

"Sorry, do you have a plan or something?" Peyton asked a bit worried.

"No, let's go." Haley hooked her hands between Peyton's and then they walked away laughing at something Peyton said.

* * *

"What the hell Nathan?" Brooke asked, turning towards Nathan.

"How'd she and Haley become friends, you didn't say anything for the last 2 days about that," Lucas asked, staring at Nathan intensely.

"They hung out at her house," Nathan laughed nervously, knowing that all of them are staring at him.

"What?" Brooke asked, confused.

"Haley said she was cool," Nathan smiled, grabbing his things and then running away before they asked more questions.

"Nate!" Lucas shouted, grabbing his bag and following Nathan.

"Dude, I don't like when Brooke asks questions," He shook his head, stopping when he knew he was far away from Brooke.

"How?" Lucas asked, staring at him, while wiping his forehead from the sweat he got from running towards Nathan.

"She said something that Peyton got lost or something," He opened his locker, looking around for Haley.

"I thought I would be the first one to talk to her," He shook his head, leaning against a random locker, beside Nathan's.

"You'll get your chance," He grinned, pulling out books from his locker.

"Like, how the hell am I supposed to hang out with her? Without Brooke going all crazy?" He shook his head, knowing how hard it would be.

"Looks like they're heading towards us," Nathan smirked, looking at Haley and Peyton, walking towards him.

"Move over Lucas," Haley said, pushing Lucas away.

"Hi," Nathan greeted, kissing Haley on the cheeks.

"Peyton, this is your locker," She looked at Peyton, smiling at her.

"The one beside you boyfriend's?" She asked, looking at Haley.

"Yeah, it says so, right here," She pointed at the paper on her hands.

"Right," She smiled, opening the locker and looking at the given code on the paper.

"Lucky for Lucas his locker is beside mine too," Nathan smirked.

He glared at him, nudging him violently.

"Ouch!" He rubbed his arms from the harsh nudging he just earned.

"Oh yeah, Peyton, this is Nathan." Haley said, smiling at her boyfriend.

Peyton placed a hand out and smiled at him. "Peyton Sawyer."

"I'm her boyfriend," He laughed, shaking her hands.

"Lucas! This is Lucas," She chuckled, looking at Lucas.

"Hi," She smiled at him, shaking his hands.

"Lucas, we're going to drown," Nathan joked, looking at his brother who was sweating like a pig.

"Nathan," Haley glared at him while Lucas gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"Let's go Peyton, just keep your extra books there," Haley said, smiling at her.

"Alright, I'm done," She placed some of her books inside the locker then closed it and then they walked away, waving at Lucas and Nathan.

"Nathan I'm going to punch you!" Lucas threatened, glaring at his brother.

"You were sweating like a pig!" Nathan laughed.

"I couldn't, I – She –"He stuttered.

"Save it," Nathan patted his back, closing his locker and then walking away.

"She looks beautiful," He sighed.

He knew that he would make them friends today, he didn't know how to do it but he will and soon he's going to get to know her and then he'll ask her to be his girlfriend, he didn't think about the consequences because he would take them just to be with her, it was like the first time he saw her, it was love at first sight, he never believed in those, he thought they only existed in books but as soon as he saw Peyton, everything changed and now that she was in his school, he would take every chance he gets just to hang out with that girl.

* * *

_RnR again, please! _

_Thanks for reviewing again, please continue._

_Tell me what you think (:_

_**xtheunforgotten.**_


	5. I Like Pie

_I'm sorry for not uploading a chapter yesterday! I went somewhere!_

_Belated Happy Father's Day btw. (:_

_Thanks for the reviews again, I hope you guys don't stop reviewing._

_This has more Leyton scenes (;_

_I'm sorry i can't tell you yet why Peyton and her friends went to Tree Hill, but all will be revealed, don't worry. ;D_

_Enjoy reading (:_

* * *

"Peyton, first class?" Haley asked, looking over at Peyton's schedule list.

"What?" She asked.

Haley shook her head and pulled her schedule list. "Calculus! Perfect! It's with me."

"Great!" Peyton smiled, looking around the school hallways.

"Who are you looking for?" Haley asked, nudging her.

"Forget it," She shook her head, looking at Haley.

"Lucas?" She raised an eyebrow.

"What?" She looked at her, as if she was crazy.

"You looking for Lucas?" Haley smirked.

"No!" She shook her head, walking away from Haley.

"We have Calculus together!" She ran towards her.

Peyton rolled her eyes and Haley just laughed at her. They entered their class and Haley sat next to Nathan and Haley told Peyton to sit in front of her, not knowing that Lucas was sitting next to her.

"Lucas Scott," The teacher said as soon as he stepped inside the class.

"Sir?" He looked down, not wanting to see the stares everyone would be giving him.

"Sit down," The teacher shook his head, turning around to continue with his lesson.

Lucas rushed to his seat and didn't notice that he had a partner for the first time.

Nathan looked over at Lucas and saw him looking down at his notebook. This was his chance, Nathan though he needed a little push and by that, he meant literally pushing him.

"Dude," He whispered, pushing Lucas' back.

"What?" He turned around glaring at Nathan.

"Look beside you," He shook his head.

Lucas turned around and looked at the person beside him, shocked that it was Peyton and shocked that he finally had a partner too. She looked at her side to find Lucas staring at her, she looked back at the board, blushing.

"Hey," He whispered.

She turned, to look at him and smiled. "Hi."

'_This is your chance, don't ruin it,' _He thought to himself.

"What're you doing here?" He asked. He just realized the question he asked and he wanted to smack himself for asking that question.  
"This is my class?" She chuckled, shaking her head.

"Sorry," He muttered.

Nathan heard their entire short conversation and started laughing. Haley looked at him like he was crazy. She kicked his legs from under and he almost shouted in pain, but Haley glared at him.

"I'm sorry is there a problem Nathan?" The teacher asked, looking at Nathan.

"No sir, there was bug," He said, earning a laugh.

"Alright," The teacher said, continuing with his lesson.

"Want to eat lunch together?" Lucas asked, blushing after his question.

"Huh?" She asked, she was paying attention to the lesson.

"Do you want to eat lunch together?" He asked, repeating his question again.

"Me? You're talking to me?" She asked, blushing.

He nodded his head, "Yeah."

"Sure," She smiled, turning around to listen to the teacher.

"Score!" Nathan shouted, disturbing the whole class.

"Detention," The teacher shook his head.

"What? No sir, please," Nathan pleaded.

"Out," He shouted.

"See you later Hales," He muttered, stomping out of the class.

After the small conversation, Lucas didn't get a chance to talk to Peyton because he didn't want to disturb her, but he was definitely happy that they were going to eat lunch together. The bell rang and he wanted to ask Peyton what her next class was but he didn't get the chance since Haley pulled Peyton away from Lucas, he went to his next class only to find Brooke sitting next to her.

"Hey Luke," She smiled at him as soon as he sat next to her.

"Hey," He said unknowingly, looking around the class.

"Who are you looking for broody?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

The teacher entered the class and he sighed. "Nobody"

The next period went by a blur for Peyton, although Lucas though this was the longest day he ever had, Lucas almost shouted in happiness when the bell rang, he knew it was lunch and it was as if he was the happiest person alive.

"Peyton!" He shouted, catching up to her.

"Hey," She smiled at him.

"What do you want to eat?" He asked, looking at her.

"I don't know, really," She laughed, stopping in front of her locker to put her books inside.

"Want to skip lunch here?" He asked, looking at her.

"What do you mean?" She asked, closing her locker.

"We'll go out to eat somewhere else and then come back before the bell rings," He smiled nervously, not knowing if she'll agree to his proposal.

"Just make sure we come back in time," She winked at him, walking towards the entrance.

He thought that he was going to die or pass out just being with her, alone. "Wait up!"

They went to the parking lot and Lucas decided to take Nathan's SUV because he had the key and Peyton just shrugged.

"Where are we eating?" She asked, looking outside the window.

"Where do you want to eat?" He asked, smiling at the sight of her looking outside the window.

"I don't know Tree Hill that well yet," She chuckled.

"Alright then, my choice," He smiled, though he was still looking at the road.

She just shrugged her shoulders. Lucas was about to say something but was interrupted by a cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" Peyton answered, putting her fingers on her mouth, telling Lucas to be quiet.

"Where are you?" The voice on the other line asked, his voice filled with complete worries.

"I'm going to eat lunch out," She answered nervously.

"With who?" The guy on the other line asked, getting angry with every answer she gives him.

"Nathaniel, I'm fine," She shook her head.

"You go with someone outside of school, without us and you say you're fine?" He shouted, causing Peyton to wince.

"Don't be over protective," She sighed, looking at Lucas apologetically.

"You know what happened in L.A. I'm not going to let that happen again!" He shouted.

"I'm fine!" She shouted and then hung up.

"I'm sorry did I-"Lucas was cut off.

"No, he's just being over protective," She smiled. "I'm sorry."

"We're here," He grinned as soon as he parked in front of some old diner.

"You sure they have good food? Because I am starving," She laughed, hopping outside.

"They have the best pie," He chuckled, walking next to Peyton.

"I like pies," She looked at him, smiling.

"Not that much," He chuckled.

"What? Why?" She looked at him wide eyed. "All kinds of pie taste so good!"

"Not really," He chuckled, looking at her.

"Apple pie is the best!" She laughed, swatting his arm playfully.

"I like Chess pie," He smiled, as soon as they entered the diner.

"You like Chess pie? I love Chess pie!" She grinned, sitting on an empty table.

"I like it more than you do," He smirked, sitting across her.

"I didn't say I like it, I said I love it," She winked. "There's a difference."

* * *

_RnR please! =D_

_Once again, I am sorry for not uploading yesterday._

_Review please!_

_Tell me what you think. (:_

_xtheunforgotten._


	6. I'll Protect You

_This might be the shortest chapter I wrote! I'm so sorry! _

_It's just that I didn't have much idea. :/_

_Btw, did you guys notice that she's Mick Wolfe's daughter, although her name's Peyton Sawyer?_

_Well, that is going to be revealed too, don't worry. =DD_

_Sorry for the short chapter, I'll make it up to you guys though. _

_Enjoy reading (:_

_Thanks for the reviews again! Please keep reviewing!_

* * *

Lucas and Peyton shared some information about themselves, Lucas pretty much told Peyton everything about his life and his family, but he knew that there was something that Peyton was hiding, because every word she spoke, it's like it was planned or something, he knew that one day he would find out what it was and maybe, remove that scared look from her face.

They reached the school parking lot and Peyton thanked Lucas for buying her lunch, they entered the school and they both had the same class, English.

", Mr. Scott? Late for class?" The teacher said, as soon as they stepped inside the class.

"I- It's my fault," Lucas said, smiling at Peyton.

"Since it's the first day, I'll let this go, go sit in your places," The teacher said, she turned around and continued writing something on the board.

"I'm sorry," Lucas whispered.

"Don't be, it's alright," She chuckled.

"Peyton, here," Nathaniel called out, glaring at Lucas.

"I'll see you later," Peyton smiled at Lucas and sat next to Nathaniel.

Lucas' smile fell as soon as he noticed Peyton sitting with Nathaniel, although he wasn't worried since Peyton told him that they were just best friends.

"Hey," Peyton whispered, smiling at Nathaniel.

"Don't hey me, where were you?" He asked angrily.

"I was just eating lunch with Lucas," She sighed, turning back to the teacher.

"What if he's some-"He was cut off.

"He's nothing Nathaniel, stop being over protective, this is Tree Hill, and not L.A. nothing is going to happen!" She shouted, gathering everyone's attention.

Peyton grabbed her bag and run out of class, she didn't where she would go, what if she gets caught? She didn't care; she just had to get away from Nathaniel.

She ran outside the school building and sat on an empty bench. She decided that she would just draw, that way time would go fast.

She started drawing but all she could think of is Lucas, Lucas' face, Lucas' eyes, Lucas' everything.

She knew that he was a nice guy and that he could be trusted, because from the look on his eyes, he wouldn't even hurt her one single bit but she didn't know why Nathaniel couldn't see it.

After a few minutes, her drawing turned out to be her and Lucas on the old diner earlier.

She smiled and kept the drawing inside her folder. She decided she would stick it on her locker, so that's what she did; she took out a glue stick from her bag and stuck the drawing on her locker.

She was about to go back outside when the bell rang.

"Peyton!" Nathaniel called out, spotting her as soon as he stepped out of his class.

Peyton knew that voice and she didn't want to talk to him, so she started walking.

"Peyt!" He shouted again, running faster.

Peyton felt someone tugging her arm, she turned around and was about to scream when she noticed it was just Nathaniel. "What?"

"I'm sorry," He sighed, hugging Peyton.

Peyton sighed, she was still angry but she decided to forgive Nathaniel. "It's okay."

"I'm just worried, you know," He smiled at her.

"I know and I kind of over reacted too," She chuckled. "Hey, forget about L.A. okay?"

"I- I-It's, I'm just scared," He stuttered.

"We are too but this is Tree Hill, it's safe," She smiled, reassuring him.

"What if—"

"There's no what if's Nathaniel, everything is going to be fine," She sighed, trying to believe what she said is true.

"Just be careful Peyton okay?" He smiled.

"I'll always be, anyway you're always here protecting me," She laughed.

"That's a good thing right?" He asked, placing his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah but don't go overboard," She laughed, walking away with him.

* * *

_RnR Pleaaaaaase?_

_Once again, I am sorry for the short chapter._

_Review pleaaase (:_

_xtheunforgotten_


	7. It's All Coming Back

**_Hey! Another chapter!_**

**_Thanks for the reviews again, btw._**

**_There's a little dream, or kind of like a flashback of what happened in L.A. (;_**

**_Enjoy reading!_**

**_Btw, Italics are the dreams/flashbacks. (:_**

**_

* * *

_**

**"Fear is a darkroom where negative develops." - Anonymous.**

* * *

"_Run! Peyton! Run!" Nathaniel's scream pierced through the silence._

"_I won't! I can't!" She shouted, loud sobs escaped her mouth as she tried to find somewhere to hide._

_Someone pulled her, making her scream although her mouth was covered with a hand. "It's me Peyt, let's go."_

_She noticed the familiar voice; it was Drake, she sobbed louder, scared of what's to come. "What about Nathaniel and Andy?" She cried, getting out of his tight grasp._

_Before he could answer a loud scream filled the whole room._

_Peyton cried more, knowing that Nathaniel was hurt, she got out of Drake's grasp and followed the screaming voice._

"_Peyton!" Drake shouted, knowing full well that what she did would make them all suffer in the end, but he didn't care, he followed her, knowing that his best friends were in trouble and they needed his help._

_Peyton spotted Andy crying in the corner of the room, arms bleeding. She ran towards her but was again caught with another tight grip around her shoulders._

_Peyton shouted, knowing that this time, it wasn't Drake, she let out another loud scream but her mouth was suddenly covered with large, calloused hands. _

"_Shh, Peyton I'm here now," An unfamiliar voice said, kissing her shoulder blades._

_Peyton tried to get out of his hard grip but she failed, she tried to scream but she was caught off guard by a punch on her stomach. Her soft cries and whimpers put a smile on the other person's face, he laughed menacingly. _

* * *

"Peyton! Wake up!" Nathaniel shouted, shaking Peyton's shoulders violently.

Peyton opened her eyes, panting.

"I saw him…" She cried, hugging Nathaniel tightly.

"It was just a dream Peyton," He hushed her, hugging her back.

"What's happening?" Drake asked, as he entered the room, his eyes still drooping from sleep.

"Peyton was having a bad dream," Andy said, as she sat on the bed, soothing Peyton's back.

"It wasn't just a dream, it's what happened!" She sobbed louder, causing Nathaniel to hug her more tightly.

"Peyton, are you alright?" Anna appeared in the doorway, looking concerned as ever.

"N-No I'm scared," She cried, stuttering.

"I'll go get water," Drake suggested, leaving the room.

"It's just a dream Peyton," Anna soothed her, hugging her niece.

"No, it's all hunting me!" She cried, hugging Anna with full force.

"H-He might come back!" Peyton cried, looking at all of them.

"He won't Peyton, we're in Tree Hill," Andy smiled, trying to sooth her now, crying best friend.

Andy knew that it was hard for Peyton, it was hard for her too, every once in a while she would just cover herself under her blanket and cry all night, remembering that horrible night that made them go to Tree Hill.

"I'm scared," She sobbed, burying her face in her hands.

After trying to sooth Peyton for 2 straight hours, she finally calmed down. Andy decided that she would sleep with Peyton because she knew that Peyton wouldn't be able to sleep, after that horrible dream.

Peyton told them about the story and all of them had a hunted look on their faces, Nathaniel kept soothing her, telling her that he would protect her; Drake too was concerned that his best friend was crying since 2'oclock until 4'oclock in the morning, he also tried soothing Peyton down, getting her water and cracking up some jokes, but that didn't help the situation.

Anna was worried about Peyton, something about her story made her feel scared, she was alone in her bedroom because Larry was out, working in the sea, but she knew better than to show them that she's scared, especially now that she's going to be extra protective of Peyton.

Drake and Nathaniel couldn't sleep so they just stayed up talking about school, they decided to leave Peyton's dreams as it is because nothing will happen again and they couldn't talk about that horrible night, just thinking of it made them wince and tremble in fear.

* * *

2 days already past and Lucas and Haley were wondering why Peyton was ignoring them. She would always enter class with Nathaniel, Drake or Andy, not looking at anyone, except the floor and she wouldn't even look at them.

Lucas and Haley were worried, even though they didn't know Peyton that well yet, they knew there was something bothering her, something scaring her.

Brooke was pissed at Lucas and Haley since all they do was look out for Peyton all the time, she didn't know what happened, how they got so close to her but she didn't like that, not at all.

She was worried about her friends too, so she decided to ask Nathaniel what was wrong with Peyton, and why she was making all her friends worry.

Andy just told her to leave, but she didn't take that, she started saying things that neither Nathaniel or Drake liked so they told her to stay away, and leave them be.

Lucas and Haley asked Brooke what happened but she just shoved them, as she headed towards the gym.

Nathan was worried about Peyton too, maybe they weren't friends but seeing how she started acting 2 days ago, it got him all curios and worried about Peyton, sometimes he would sit with Lucas and Haley and just look at Peyton with concern, talking about why she stopped talking to them.

It wasn't until Peyton glanced at three of them from across her table and Lucas and Haley and Nathan saw the fear and worries in her eyes, they didn't like it one single bit.

Nathan suggested they would talk to Nathaniel and asked him what's going on but Haley told him that when Brooke went over, she was just told to go away.

Nathan got more worried about his brother, knowing that Lucas had a little crush on Peyton and after that little lunch they had, he never talked to her again, it was getting pretty emotional.

Lucas and Haley and Nathan decided to sit with Brooke and the others at lunch, Brooke asked them what their problem was that they keep worrying about Peyton, but Nathan told her to just leave it as it is.

Haley was freaking out, she didn't know what to do, she wanted to go there and hug Peyton, but she was always with Nathaniel and her other friends, it was hard for her, knowing that her and Peyton were starting to become friends and then suddenly, she stops talking to her, it made her worried and scared.

Every single time Lucas looked at Peyton, it was as if a single piece of his heart fell, he would always see her, wiping a tear from her cheeks, or either drawing, other than that, she never laughed or smiled, she just looked scared, he wanted to know what was wrong and what made her be that way, but every time he was about to walk up to them, he chickened out.

He was sitting in the library, reading a book, he saw Peyton sitting with Drake across him, while Drake listened to his mp3 and Peyton read a book.

He looked up and looked at Peyton, and that's when their eyes locked, he saw the pain and sadness and most of all fear in her eyes, he smiled slightly but she just looked away.

And that's when another piece of his heart fell.

* * *

**_RnR Pleaaase!_**

**_Thanks for the reviews again, I hope you guys continue to review, awesome people. =DD_**

**_Review please!_**

**_xtheunforgotten._**


	8. You're Never Gonna Be Alone

_Thanks for the reviews!_

_Here's another chapter (:_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

It was hard, but he had to do it so he knocked on the door.

He heard the footsteps getting louder. "Coming!"

Andy opened the door to find Lucas Scott standing outside nervously.

"Hey," She smiled, looking at him as if he was some crazy guy going outside at night with just a T-shirt and cargo shorts, especially when the weather outside was far too cool.

"Can I see Peyton?" He asked abruptly, he rubbed his arms because the wind was too cool, he knew he was an idiot for showing up like this, but he needed to know if she's okay.

"She's not in the—"

"Please, I just need to talk to her," He pleaded, cutting her off from whatever excuse she going to say.

"Andrea! Who's at the door?" Anna called out, looking over to see Andy looking nervous, so she decided to check on who it is.

"You can't because, she's not really in the right mood," She sighed, looking at Lucas apologetically.

"Lucas Scott, I never imagined you would show up at my door, what can I get you?" Anna smiled, stepping outside the porch.

Anna and Karen were close friends, sometimes they would invite each other for dinner at each other's house but Lucas would always be busy, so they never got a chance to eat with each other.

"I-I-Can I please talk to Peyton?" He asked, his voice shaking from the coldness outside.

"You're freezing, come inside," Anna suggested, as the three of them headed inside the Sawyer house.

Andy knew that if Nathaniel or Drake would be here, Lucas wouldn't be able to even take a step on the front porch, he was lucky because the two friends went out to meet Larry at the Port.

"Sit down Lucas, I'm going to make hot chocolate," Anna smiled, pointing at the white sofa.

"Thank you," Lucas smiled, sitting down on the sofa, blowing air on his hands, to make himself feel warmer.

"I'll call Peyton," Andy sighed, leaving the living room.

* * *

"Peyt, someone wants to see you," Andy appeared on her doorway, sadness filled her eyes, seeing her friend curling into a ball while listening to her MP3.

No answer.

Andy walked over to Peyton and pulled the earphones out of her ear, "Someone wants to see you,"

"I don't want to see whoever that is," She sighed, putting the earphones back in her ear.

"It's Lucas," She sighed, turning towards the door. "You sure you don't want to see him?"

As soon as she heard his name her heart pumped faster, but that didn't change her mind about seeing someone because it was too hard for her and she knows that all he's going to do is ask what's wrong with her and she didn't want to answer him.

"I don't want to," She sighed, closing her eyes after hearing the doors closed.

Anna handed the cup of hot chocolate to Lucas and told him to make himself comfortable because she was cooking dinner so she couldn't stay there and talk to him.

He smiled appreciatively and just nodded.

"She doesn't want to see you," Andy sighed, sitting on the other couch, across Lucas.

"What? Why?" He asked, concern filling his voice.

"I told you, she's not in the right mood, she doesn't want to talk to anyone, except Nathaniel," She shook her head.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked, sipping his hot chocolate.

"Look, its personal okay? I can't tell you," She sighed.

Lucas noticed that Andy looked like Peyton too, meaning that she had the same fear and pain on her face, he didn't know why but his first impression on Andy changed, he knew now that she wasn't a bitch.

"It's been two days and Peyton, she-I-she-I- I'm worried," He sighed, looking at her straight in the eyes.

"Don't be, because Peyton has Nathaniel, Drake and I and nothing is going to go wrong," She looked at him, a little bit of anger filling her voice.

"She looks so sad and-"

"This doesn't concern you Lucas, I'm sorry if she's been ignoring you and that girl but please, let it be, don't ruin your small friendship with her," She sighed, staring intensely on his eyes.

"I'm just worried, that's all," He sighed, sipping more of his hot chocolate, he found it unbelievably better than the one his mother sells but he wouldn't dare tell her that.

"You're not the only one," She muttered, standing up. "You should go, before Nathaniel and Drake gets here."

"Why?"

"It's complicated, just finish what you're drinking and leave, please," He saw the concern on her eyes so he just decided he would do as she says.

He finished the amazingly tasty hot chocolate and complimented Anna and he said goodbye, he told Andy to tell Peyton he said take care and that he'll see her tomorrow, Andy just nodded and lead him out the door way, the sooner he left, the better. Well that's what she thought.

Lucas immediately left and decided he would go home and just go to bed straight, he didn't want to talk to anyone, even his own mother for that fact, he was confused, he wanted to know what happened, but something tells him it's not a good story.

* * *

"We're home!" Larry shouted as soon as they opened the door.

Anna ran towards the door and gave his husband a hug; the two adults entered the kitchen while Nathaniel and Drake looked at Andy in suspicion.

"What?" Andy asked, fidgeting with hems of her shirt.

"What happened while we were gone?" Drake asked, walking towards the living room.

"Nothing, why?" She lied.

Nathaniel caught the tone in her voice and looked at her straight in the eyes, "Andrea."

"Nothing!" She almost shouted, following Drake in the living room.

"I'm pretty sure, there's something," He followed her, sitting next to Drake.

"Did Peyton, get out of bed?" Drake asked, changing the subject.

"No, I don't get it, what's wrong?" She shook her head.

"Peyton's just scared, you know," Nathaniel sighed.

"She's over reacting; she knows that we're in Tree Hill, not in L.A. People are starting to get worried," Andy crossed her arms, sitting across Nathaniel and Drake.

"I know, Peyton's just having a really hard time, it's hard to forget," Nathaniel sighed, turning on the T.V.

"I was there too Nathaniel, remember? Bleeding? I saw everything! Don't leave me out like I wasn't there!" She shouted, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Hey, I know, I'm sorry," He sighed, standing up to hug Andy.

"It's hard talking about it, Just thinking of it makes me flinch but you have to understand that Peyton was the one who was affected mostly," Nathaniel sighed, soothing his other friend's back.

"I know Nathaniel but that doesn't mean you guys can leave me out and, she's not even talking to me! Aside from small talks but she's not telling me anything!" She cried harder, hugging Nathaniel tightly.

"She knows how hard it is for you too so she doesn't want to talk to you, show you how much it hurts for her, she's thinking about you Andy, don't you worry," He sighed.

"Don't ever doubt our friendship Andy, because nothing's going to change that," Drake joined in, hugging Andy from the back.

"Is everything alright?" Larry walked in to see the three friends hugging each other. He was just told of Peyton's flashback and a small fear struck him, but he's not going to show it, not when these kids need him the most.

"Yeah," Nathaniel nodded, pulling away from the hug.

"Dinner's ready," He smiled, looking over at Andy and then glancing at Drake, with that he left the living room again.

"I'll call Peyton," Nathaniel stood up, heading upstairs.

_

* * *

So if I haven't yet I've gotta let you know,_

_You're never gonna be alone,_

Lucas couldn't sleep, this was the first time, since he was born that he has been worried so much for a girl, he couldn't stand it at all, so he decided to call her.

Remembering the day he stole Haley's phone for a quick second and checked if Peyton's number was registered, in luck he found her name. He could've sworn he looked like a 3 year old kid seeing a candy store for the first time.

His thoughts were interrupted by her voice; it was shaking from fear, "Hello?"

"Hey Peyton, it's me! Lucas?" He smiled.

"Oh, it's just you," She sighed in relief.

"I thought you already cut me out of your life after letting you eat pie," He chuckled nervously, fidgeting with the end of his pillow.

"I'm sorry, it's not like that, I-I –There's just something going on, really I'm sorry," She rambled on causing Lucas to chuckle.

"Hey, I'm just joking," He smiled at the other end of the line.

"Oh," She chuckled.

"I just wanted to let you know I'm here okay?" He sighed.

She was about to speak until he continued speaking.

"We may not know each other that much but if you need someone to talk to I'm going to be here okay? Just call me," He sighed, worries filled his voice.

"Thank you Lucas," She smiled, for the first time since the flashback, she smiled, if he could only see that right now.

"I'm right here," He smiled.

_From this moment on,_

_If you ever feel like letting go,_

_I won't let you fall,_

_I'll hold you 'till the hurt is gone._

"Just, talk to me, don't leave me out," He sighed, knowing full well that he shouldn't have said that but he needed to make her understand that he was there to help her, with whatever it is she is dealing with.

"I'm sorry Lucas, It's just too personal," She sighed, thinking back to the memory, tears forming on her eyes again.

"Just talk to me, please," He pleaded, hearing her cry in the end of the line made his heart break.

"I'm sorry, I can't talk to you right now," She shook her head, wiping away the dears.

"Peyton, I'll be here for you okay?" He sighed, rubbing the sweat on his forehead.

"Just stay out of it," She sighed loudly, tears falling endlessly on her cheeks.

"Don't cry Peyton, I don't like hearing people cry," He sighed, grasping his hair tightly.

"I don't need you pitying over me Lucas," She sighed, wiping all the tears that fall on her cheeks.

"It's not like that Peyton, Seeing you these past few days, it breaks my heart, really, I don't like seeing a friend suffer," He sighed, wishing Peyton wouldn't hang up on him.

"I'm sorry, I-I-It's hard," She cried louder.

There was no other moment that he wished he would be next to her, hugging her until she stops crying, soothing her until she fell asleep on his arms, but it isn't like that, sadly. "If you need me, I'm here."

"Thank you," She hang up, burying her face on her pillow, she wished he was there, hugging her while she nestled herself on his body, she wanted to see his blue eyes but it was too hard, she didn't want him to suffer too, she didn't need him getting hurt too, it will just break her heart and she didn't want that, especially that there was a feeling in her gut telling her that she needed him, she couldn't because even though she didn't know him that much yet, she somehow cared about him, that's why she doesn't want him to get hurt.

Lucas looked up on his ceiling and sighed, if only she knew how much it hurts him hearing her cry, these feelings were all new to him, caring for another girl, other than his best friend Haley or his mom or his friends but to a stranger, he only had lunch once with, it wasn't Lucas Scott but somehow, the look in those green emerald eyes, seemed like she was longing for him, needing for help. He somehow felt like he was in need of protecting her, it was like his instinct is telling him to protect her, he doesn't want to get involved in someone else's life but this was different, very different.

_You're never gonna be alone._

* * *

_RnR Pleaase! =D_

_Thanks for reviewing again. (:_

_This chapter is a little longer yeah? :D_

_Review please!_

_**Never Gonna Be Alone - Nickelback**_

_xtheunforgotten._


	9. A Moment To Capture

**_A/N _**_Okay, please start throwing tomatoes at me. _

_AHHH! I hate myself, seriously. I kind of had a writers block?_

_I made you guys wait for so loooooong! I should be hated, yes._

_Don't hate me! I'm really so sorry! I really am! I'm not lying!_

_Forgive me! D': _

_I made this chapter really long because I should make up to you for the long wait._

_I'm very sorry, I hope I haven't lost any reviewers. :/_

_Please review, every review means a lot to me._

_&& Thanks for the people who reviewed the previous chapters! I really love you guys!_

_Once again, I'm sorry for the long wait. Here's another chapter._

_Enjoy! :D

* * *

_

_**"If a man does not make new acquaintance as he advances through life, he will soon find himself left alone. A man, Sir, should keep his friendship in constant repair."**_  
_**- Samuel Johnson (1709 - 1784) British lexiographer.**

* * *

_

"Ready?" Nathaniel asked, grabbing Peyton's messenger bag.

She nodded her head and they walked outside, followed by Andy and Drake. Since last night's call with Lucas, she actually felt better, she didn't know why but it's like he had an unknown affect on her.

"Smile Peyt," Drake chuckled, grinning at his bestfriend.

She forced a smile, obvious that she didn't feel like smiling at all. "Happy?"

"Not really, you look like your mouth's been taped on the sides," He laughed, looking at Peyton with amusement.

"You know, he's kind of right," Andy chuckled, joining Drake in laughter.  
"Yeah right," She muttered, soon after she was laughing along with them.

Nathaniel was assigned driver for the day, actually he wasn't, he just forced himself to drive since he thinks that Peyton isn't in the condition to drive, although he was kind of really happy that she's starting to laugh and smiled genuinely again, it made him smile, just the thought of it, really.

Nathaniel parked next to a red mustang; he really didn't care if he scratched it since he was bad at driving, although he cared about Peyton's car and what his face would probably look like if this precious car of hers gets a scratch.

They all jumped out of the car laughing, although they were interrupted when a red head girl walked towards them.

"Hey," She smiled, winking at both Drake and Nathaniel.

"Uh, what do you want?" Andy asked, arching an eyebrow at her.

To Andy's eyes, she really looked like a bitch.

"Drake," She smirked.

"Right," Drake laughed.

"Come on," She smirked, pulling him away from the gang.

"See you later guys!" He called out, letting Rachel drag him away.

"What's going on with Drake and that girl?" Andy asked, turning her head to face Nathaniel, glaring at him.

He shrugged; not wanting to tell his girl friend's what Drake has been telling him. "I don't know."

"Yeah right!" Peyton laughed, pushing Nathaniel slightly.

"Go ask Drake yourself! I don't want to talk about those stuff!" He cringed slightly, just imagining what Drake has been telling him.

"Ah, that," Andy smirked, laughing.

"Oh, God, don't get me started," He sighed, shaking his head in disapproval.

"Alright, see you guys?" Andy laughed, starting to walk away.

"See you later Andy!" Peyton grinned, pushing Andy slightly.

Andy smiled at the sight of her friend feeling better. "I'm glad you're better Peyt."

"I'm glad too," She smiled, waving at Andy who walked away, later joined with some people Nathaniel and Peyton didn't know.

"It's just you and me again Peyt," Nathaniel chuckled, wrapping his arms around Peyton's shoulders.

"Not really," She groaned, seeing a few cheerleaders walk towards them. "God, why do you have to be so good looking?"

"Did you just admit I'm good looking?" He asked coyly.

"I'll see you!" She chuckled, avoiding his question.

"Peyton Elizabeth—"He was cut off when a blonde cheerleader kissed him.

"EW, Nathaniel, really? Too much PDA! Tell me about that later! I'll kill you!" She laughed, walking away before anything else happens.

"Take Care!" He shouted, looking at Peyton walking away and then returned his attention to a blonde cheerleader.

* * *

"Peyton!" Nathan called, running towards Peyton, after seeing her walk away from her friends.

She turned around and smiled, remembering a certain brunette. "Nathan, what's up?"

"Whoa, Peyton you look better," He grinned. "I wonder why, oh that's right, you're smiling!"

"Really funny, Nate," She smiled, pushing him playfully. "What do you want?"

"Can't I just hang out with a new friend?" He asked, smiling at her. "No, really you look better when you smile."

He wanted to ask what was wrong with her, but he knew somehow that if he push Peyton into telling him, he would just end up losing another friend, he's just starting to get close to her and if just one move will ruin it, well he wouldn't dare do it.

"Thanks, well, where's your other friends?" She smiled, looking around.

"Haley and Nathan aren't here yet, and Brooke is acting weird, and well the others, I have nothing to tell them," He chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

She laughed. "Right. So you're going to tell me something?"

"No! Just want to hang out with a new friend," He grinned. "You know, get to know her?"

"Oh, right!" She laughed. "I think we should head to class."

"Are you kidding me? We're one hour early!" He laughed, walking next to Peyton. "Let's go to the gym."

"You sure?" She asked, not wanting to get in trouble.

"I'm captain of the basketball team, so maybe I'm kind of sure," He laughed, dragging Peyton in the school gym.

"Nathan, why are you bringing me here?" She laughed, running away from him and sitting on the bleachers.

"You want to know the truth?" He asked, turning on the gym lights and then grabbing a basketball from where it was kept.

She nodded, placing her bags beside her.

"I want to get to know you!" He laughed, positioning himself for a shot. "Not like that, but as a friend thing."

She laughed, standing up on the bleachers. "Fine, ask away!"

He ran towards the basket, dunking and then turning towards Peyton. "Great, 20 questions?"

She chuckled, walking on the bleachers. "Yes, you start!"

"Where'd you come from? I meant, where did you live before moving to Tree Hill?" He asked, dribbling the ball.

"L.A." She smiled, watching Nathan dribble the ball. "My turn"

He nodded, turning towards her still dribbling the ball.

"You're Lucas' brother right? But I heard there's something about that, tell me?" She asked, looking at him.

He sighed. "We have the same father."

"H-How?"

"It's complicated," He sighed, not wanting to talk about it.

"It's alright then, you don't have to talk about it," She smiled appreciatively.

"No, I'll tell you," He smiled slightly. "I-I-I-My dad, I mean our dad, Dan, he and Lucas' mum, Karen were high school sweethearts, he got her pregnant and left to fulfill his dreams, soon he gets my mum, Deb pregnant a few months later and he marries my mum. I guess that's the short story of that."

"Oh, I'm sorry," She sighed, walking towards Nathan to give him a hug.

Nathan smiled as soon as Peyton gave him a hug; somehow he felt that he was hugging a sister he never had.

Suddenly, the gym doors flew open.

"Nate! You in here?" Lucas shouted, then spotting Nathan and Peyton hugging. "W-What are you two doing?"

"Hey Luke, Peyton was just comforting me," He smiled, pulling away from their hug.

He scoffed slightly. "Why would you need comforting?" He walked towards them.

"Uh, he was just telling me your family story," Peyton smiled slightly, grabbing her bag on the bleachers. "I'm going to go, let's continue some other day Nathan!"

"We'll go with you!" Nathan suggested, grabbing his bag on the floor. "Right, Luke?"

"S-S-Sure," Lucas said, still grasping the thought of Nathan and Peyton hugging.

"It's alright! I'll see you later!" She smiled, running out of the gym.

"Spill it," Lucas sighed.

"What?" Nathan asked, keeping back the basketball he dropped earlier when he hugged Peyton.

"What were you really doing?" He asked, getting angry now.

"Nothing? What the hell are you talking about?" He scoffed.

"Looks to me like there's something," He laughed sarcastically. "I can't believe you're doing this to Haley."

"Dude! What the hell is wrong with you? Just because you like Peyton doesn't mean I can't try to be her friend." He snarled, shoving Lucas and then walking out of the gym. "Get a grip."

Lucas sighed, he knew he was somehow overreacting but he had an unknown feeling he never felt before, maybe he was really being ridiculous but seeing his brother hug Peyton before him made him feel slightly angry. Although seeing Peyton smiling made him happy, he still wanted to know what happened, although for now, he would just let it go.

He sighed, closing the gym lights then walking out in the hall, until he was pulled by someone in a corner.

"Luke!" Brooke shouted, covering his mouth before he shouted.

Lucas looked at Brooke as if she was crazy and then she removed her hand from his mouth.

"What the hell Brooke?" Lucas asked, panting.

Brooke chuckled. "Sorry, Luke, I just had to ask you something."

"What is it?" He asked, leaning on the wall, wiping the sweat on his forehead.

"Did you see Rachel?" She asked, looking around.

"You pull me like that in a corner to ask me where's Rachel?" He asked, laughing sarcastically.

She shrugged, laughing. "Sorry, but lately, I can't seem to find her and she's skipping cheer practice!"

"I don't know, haven't seen her," He laughed slightly. "Maybe she's sick of you bossing around."

"Ha-ha, Lucas Scott, very funny," She glared at him. "This is a total problem!"

"Why are you telling me that?" He laughed, looking at Brooke.

"Because you're the co-captain of the basketball team and we can't cheer unless we're complete!" She complained.

"Talk to Nathan, not me," He laughed.

She groaned, shoving him and then walking away. "I hate you!"

"You love me," He scoffed, following Brooke.

"You wish," She glared at him, walking faster.

"Come on, Brooke! I was just kidding!" He laughed, catching up with her.

"Yeah, yeah," She rolled her eyes. "Oh my God"

"What?" Lucas asked, flowing Brooke's gaze.

"Are you kidding me? I was just waiting for the right time to talk to him!" Brooke groaned, watching one of her cheerleaders flirt with Nathaniel.

"Right, I think I should leave you now before you start talking 'girl'" He laughed, walking away. "See you later Brooke!"

"Yeah, look for Rachel for me!" She shouted.

Lucas laughed, and then walked towards Haley who was rummaging through her lockers.

"Hey, Hales!" Lucas greeted, peeking at what she was doing.

"Hey, Luke," She sighed, not looking at him but still rummaging through her locker.

"What the hell are you doing?" Lucas laughed.

"I'm looking for the CD I bought for Peyton!" She sighed. "I wanted to give it to her as a gift since she looks better now and because she's really into great music!"

"Speaking of, where's she?" He asked, leaning against the locker beside Haley's.

"We just saw each other and she walked away with Drake and then I remembered my gift and now I'm rummaging through my stuff!"

Lucas laughed. "Right, well did you see Nathan already?"

"Yeah, he told me he was playing 20 questions with Peyton and then you interrupted, and accusing him of cheating on me! Speaking of, why the hell would you think he's cheating on me!" She asked, focusing her attention on him now.

"I just thought—"

"Nathan just wants to get close to Peyton, he told me that when he hugged her, he felt like he was hugging his sister that he never had, so don't you dare doubt him Lucas Eugene Scott! You know better!" She glared at him.

"Come on Hales, don't middle name me! Fine, I'm sorry," He sighed, scratching the back of his neck.

"Good." She said simply, giving him one last glare and then continued rummaging through her stuff.

"Well, good luck Hales, I'm off to find Rachel," He sighed.

"Brooke was just asking me where she was earlier," She chuckled.

"Yeah, she asked me to find her," He laughed, walking away.

"Oh, Luke! Wait!" She shouted, turning to look at Lucas.

Lucas turned around and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Did you talk to Peyton already?" She asked, turning back to what she was doing again.

"No," He said simply. "I'll talk to her soon, though."

"Right, good luck too!" She chuckled.

He shook his head, walking away.

* * *

"Drake, are you and that red head dating?" Peyton asked, glaring at her friend.

"You mean Rachel?" He laughed, taking a sip of his water.

"Yeah, whoever she is," She sighed. "Don't avoid the question!"

"I'm not," He laughed.

"You're not what? Not avoiding the question or not dating Rachel?" She asked, looking at him intensely.

"Not avoiding the question and not dating Rachel," He chuckled, giving Peyton a _'why would I date her, you know me better'_ look.

"Right, then why did she drag you earlier?" She asked, glaring at him.

"Are you jealous?" He asked, laughing.

"Drake Vincent Strouse!" She shouted, glaring at him. "Don't joke around."

"Fine," He laughed. "Just a fling,"

"You sure? Because I would really hate you if you didn't tell your best friend the truth!" She glared at him.

"I'm sure," He laughed, nudging Peyton playfully. "Do you want to know what we do?"

"Yuck, Drake! I'm out of here! I'll see you!" She laughed, shaking her head and walking away.

"I thought so!" He laughed, watching Peyton walk away.

* * *

Brooke let out a sigh, dialing the number that she's lately been calling.

"Hello?"

"Rachel! I've been calling you for—"

Rachel chuckled and hung up, leaving Brooke stunned.

"She did not just do that," She groaned in frustration.

These past few days, Brooke was having a lot of problem, well not financially or anything but she just seems to be alone for a while now, since _they_ came in town, all her friends have been up to so many things lately that she's just left out, she missed them, she didn't want to admit it but she really did.

So she decided she would do what would build up their friendship again.

She would plan a trip.

She's been planning the trip for the past few days already, and she's got everything under control, except the fact that Rachel won't pick up her cell phone, so she can't talk to her about the cabin Rachel's been telling her to use if they needed some time out.

She then spotted Nathan talking to Haley, and she thought that she was in luck, although she needs to find Lucas, so she dialed his number too, this time knowing that he'd be dead if he hung up on her.

"Brooke,"

"Luke, come to Haley's locker, we need to talk!" She sighed, keeping an eye on Nathan and Haley, in case they go somewhere else.

"Alright, I'm heading there anyway, have you seen Nathan?" He asked.

"Yes, and come fast," She hung up, keeping her phone back in her bag and walking towards Haley and Nathan.

"Hello Naley," She smiled.

"Hey, Brooke?" Nathan chuckled, knowing that she's here for something.

"How are my friends?" She smiled, placing her right hand on her hip.

"Tell us," Haley said, knowing that Brooke wanted something.

"What do you mean tell you?" She faked innocence.

"Come on, Brooke, we know that you want something!" Haley laughed, placing her hand on Brooke's shoulders.

"Can't I just say hello to my friends?" She shook her head.

Haley and Nathan glared at her.

"Fine," She muttered, crossing her arms. "Just wait 'till Luke gets here."

"I'm here, what's up?" Lucas asked, standing next to Nathan.

"Uh…" She trailed off.

"Just spill it," Nathan sighed, "I can't be here, next to him."

"Whoa, what is up with the hostility?" Brooke rasped out, eyeing Lucas and Nathan. "Did I miss out on some latest gossip?"

"Brooke," Haley sighed. "Just spill it."

"Alright, but I am so finding out what this is about!" She chuckled. "We have to go on a trip!"

"A trip?" Nathan asked, eyes widening.

"What?" Lucas asked. "What the hell is going on in that brain of yours, Brooke?"

"What's going on is, we need to have fun! We need to live!" She grinned.

"There's something more behind that right?" Haley asked, eyeing Brooke skeptically. "Tell us."

"No!" She sighed. "Let's just go on a trip!"

"Brooke," Lucas sighed.

"Fine!" She cried out. "I miss you guys okay? I miss hanging out with you Luke, I miss shopping with Haley! I miss talking to Nathan! I miss bitching with Rachel! I miss hanging out with Mouth! I miss laughing with Skills! I miss joking around with Bevin! I miss everything!"

"Brooke," Haley chuckled slightly, hugging her friend. "Why didn't you just say so?"

Brooke chuckled. "I just did, didn't I?"

"What's the trip got to do with anything?" Nathan asked, chuckling a little bit, although his heart softened when Brooke said those words.

"Look, tomorrow is Saturday and if everything gets done today then we can go to Rachel's so called cabin and have fun, and did I tell you I have planned everything out? Yes, I did, and I just really need to find Rachel to confirm everything and for all of you guys to agree on this and everything will be perfect!" She grinned, pulling away from Haley's hug.

"That's why you're looking for Rachel?" Lucas laughed.

"Yes, and because of cheer practice too! I can't believe that girl hung up on me!" She shook her head. "So are we done here? You guys are going right?"

"Well…" Haley trailed off.

"Please!" Brooke pleaded, giving them her puppy dog eyes.

"I'm in," Lucas smiled. "Because, like Brooke said, I kind of do miss my friends."

"Lucas Scott! Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" She hugged him.

"Well, plenty of times, really," He chuckled, hugging her back.

"If Haley's going, then I'm in too," Nathan shrugged.

"I think we kind of got of side tracked with everything, we kind of stopped hanging out, so fine I'm in!" Haley smiled.

"I love you guys," She chuckled. "Plus, you only got side tracked because of the new comers."

"Speaking of the new comers, can we bring Peyton?" Haley asked. "You'll love her Brooke, she is—"

"No, no, no!" Brooke shook her head. "This is for the Tree Hill buddies!"

"Just—"Nathan was cut off.

"No!" She cried out. "You guys agreed and everything goes according to my plan, and my plan is not to make friends with new people, my plan is to build friendship with my friends!"

"It's alright, we understand," Haley smiled, glaring at Nathan before her says something else.

"Right," Nathan sighed.

"Well, let's look for Rachel then?" Lucas grinned.

No matter how much Lucas, Nathan and Haley wanted to bring Peyton along, they knew that Brooke was right, their friendship has been getting pretty much a lot of holes and maybe this trip would just patch it up, so they decided not to interfere with her plans anymore, anyway, what could possibly happen in 2 days?

"Come on! Chop chop!" Brooke grinned, dragging her friends everywhere.

Soon, they found Skills and Bevin and Mouth and told them about the plan, and nevertheless they all agreed to go and they all decided to ditch school today, at first Haley complained and protested but soon she also joined them in ditching the school for the day, because Brooke Davis can be pretty persuasive, and she thought that she can just take the notes on Monday. Right now, all they're doing is looking for Rachel before the bell rang signaling them to go to their first classes.

"Rachel!" Bevin shouted, spotting Rachel talking to one of Peyton's friends.

"Oh my God Rachel, get your ass here, now!" Brooke shouted, as Rachel said goodbye to Drake and walked over to them.

"Bitch, I was just about to make out with Drake," She sighed, angrily.

"We're ditching school, now come along!" Brooke grinned.

Rachel chuckled. "Lead the way!"

They all headed to Nathan's S.U.V. and headed to the river court, knowing that they could plan everything there.

They all arrived in the river court soon, and they all sat on the bleachers, looking at each other.

* * *

"I really missed this," Brooke sighed happily. "Except for the awkwardness, what's up with the awkward silence?"

"I guess, we've just lost contact of each other for a small while," Mouth chuckled. "I mean, I don't see Haley, Nathan and Luke talking to us these past few days."

"You guys better have a good reason for ditching school, because If you don't, I'm going to kill you because I could be spending my time right now, sitting next to Drake Strouse, who is extremely a hottie and later on we would be making out, did you guys hear that his parent's own all the Element shops?" Rachel laughed, imagining what her life would be if she married Drake.

"Rachel, we're not here to talk about the newbie's," Brooke sighed. "And yes, I have a perfectly good reason to ditch school!"

"Then spill it," Rachel said simply, crossing her legs.

"By the way Rachel, why aren't you answering my calls and why can't I find you anywhere these days?" Brooke shouted.

Everyone groaned.

"Well, should I apologize for making out with the hottest guy in school?" Rachel raised an eyebrow.

Nathan faked a cough, making everybody laugh.

"Nate, you're old news, wait I meant second because by the way that Nathaniel guy is also hot!" Rachel laughed.

"Ouch, Rachel, that really hurts," Nathan mocked sadness, putting his hand on top of his heart in pretense hurt.

"Brooke, just tell Rachel already!" Haley groaned.

"We're going on a trip and I've decided to use you're cabin!" Brooke grinned. "We can right?"

Rachel's eyes widened. "You ditch school just because of this? You could have called me!"

"Look who's talking, you're the one who can't pick up her phone!" Brooke muttered. "So, can we?"

Rachel smirked, thinking of an idea.

"Well, on one condition," Rachel raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"Rachel!" Brooke groaned.

"Fine, find some other cabin on the woods then," She smirked, walking away.

"Fine! Rachel! Tell me!" Brooke shouted, grabbing her arms.

"I get to invite Drake," She smirked.

"What? This trip is only for us! Can't you see how much we've been missing out on each other?" Brooke groaned in frustration. "Rachel, please."

"Brooke, I can either spend my weekend in the cabin, making out with Drake all the time, that is if he agrees and if you agree or, I could spend it here in Tree Hill, still making out with Drake, although you guys will have to find some dirty old cabin out in the woods, which one do you think would be better?" Rachel smirked, seeing Brooke's face, she knew that she won.

Brooke sighed. "Fine, but this is just so I can get the cabin, promise me that you'd participate in all the friendship activities!"

Brooke really didn't want anyone to come, but she would do anything to hang out with her friends like old times once again, so she just admitted defeat.

"Of course I will, and Brooke, you have to agree to the baggage that might come along with Drake?" Rachel asked, still smirking.

"What baggage?" Brooke asked, staring at her, eyes widening.

Everyone was silent, letting the two girls speak to each other although they couldn't hide the amusement on their faces, watching how Rachel got her way with Brooke.

"He might not come unless his friends tag along, and I'm pretty sure you know that," She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh no! Rachel! You can't bring that bitch there!" She sighed in frustration, glaring at Rachel.

"If that's the only way to bring Drake, then I will," She smirked. "Are you guys alright with it?" She asked the others, looking at them.

"I'm fine with that," Mouth smiled. "If you happen to know, Andrea and I are getting along, the girl has some serious talents for media and she is really nice, but yes, she can kind of be a bitch at times."

"Mouth? You too?" Brooke groaned.

"I'm fine if Peyton comes," Nathan shrugged, while Haley nodded in agreement.

"What is up with the world?" Brooke shouted.

"I can't stand seeing that Nathaniel dude, dawg; can't you see I've wanted to punch him since the first day I laid my eyes on the dude?" Skills laughed, hugging Bevin from the side.

"Now, that's what I'm talking about Skills," Brooke smirked.

"I'm fine with it," Bevin nodded, ignoring Skills.

"Bev!" Skills protested.

"Skills, consider our friends!" She smiled, but she really did want to see Nathaniel.

"You're right, sorry," He sighed.

"See, Brooke, consider your friends!" Rachel smirked.

"I'm trying to consider, although, I want Lucas' opinion too," She smiled, looking at Lucas who was in a daze.

"What?" Lucas asked, shaking his head to remove the thoughts he just had.

"Do you agree on what Rachel said?" She asked, waiting impatiently.

"I guess so," He smiled slightly, knowing that he would be able to talk to Peyton.

"Luke! That wasn't the answer I wanted!" She groaned, glaring at him.

"You didn't tell me!" He shouted in defeat.

"I guess that's settled, then, let's all meet up here tomorrow morning, at 4:00 am." Rachel smirked.

"I can't believe you guys," Brooke sighed. "Now about the details."

"Yes, please continue," Haley smiled appreciatively.

"Nathan, we'll take your S.U.V. and you guys have to be here, 4:00AM sharp with all your stuff, and then we put everything in your S.U.V." Brooke grinned.

"Who's going to drive?" Lucas asked, interrupting Brooke.

"Don't interrupt Luke!" She glared at him and continued talking, pacing back and forth in front of them, while all of them sat on the bleachers.

"I assigned, Skills the driver for the S.U.V. and Bevin will be with him, no complaints, you agreed to go and everything is going under my way, unless you have some better idea."

"Then, where will we ride? Now that is what I was having a small problem with, but then I thought that Luke, Naley and I will ride in my car and Mouth and Rachel, you guys take Rachel's car. I don't know how long it'll take for us to get to Rachel's cabin so we'd be exchanging drivers in case the other one gets tired, plus, before this discussion, Rachel and I talked about her cabin way back and from what she described it, I think we'd be doing loads of fun stuff! Now Rachel, everything about those people is your concern, not mine, I don't know where they will ride, I don't care either because they're not my friends, and I don't care about them, and Rachel's car would be leaving the court first, followed by mine, and then Skills. Anyone got a problem? And plus, if you want to stop by, you have to call the assigned leader on the car."

"There are leaders?" Haley chuckled.

"Yes, but only for the car ride, I assigned myself to be the leader of my car and Rachel on the other car, and Skills on the S.U.V." She laughed.

"I have a question," Mouth asked, as soon as Brooke finished talking.

"Ask away," She smiled.

"Shouldn't we discuss this with the others?" He sighed.

"I'll call Drake!" Rachel grinned, pulling out her phone from her pocket.

"I won't be concerned of what'll happen if they ditch school," She sighed, glaring at Rachel.

"It's lunch time anyway," Nathan said, glancing at his watch.

They all watched Rachel dial Drake's number and kept quiet as she put the speaker on.

"Sup?" Drake asked, on the other line.

"Hey Drake," Rachel said, smiling at the sound of his voice.

"Hey Rach, where are you? The teachers are all fuming," He laughed.

Everyone chuckled silently.

"We're ditching school to plan something, come with us!" She chuckled, bringing up the reason why she really called.

"What?" He asked, not understanding what she said.

"Ditch school and come to the river court," She said, looking over at her friends.

"River what?" He laughed.

"River court, I'll text you the directions," She chuckled.

"Why should I go there?" He asked, smirking on the other line.

"Because we're planning on a weekend trip and you can tag along," She grinned.

"What if I don't want to tag along?" He smirked.

Everyone groaned.

Rachel glared at them, telling them to keep their mouth shut. "Come on! Just hear the plan and then if you don't want to come, then don't"

"I'll ask the others first," He said, considering that he wanted to have some fun too and staying in the house wouldn't help that.

"You can bring them along if they want to," She smiled.

"Right," He muttered. "Text me the directions and we'll be there,"

"Really? Awesome!" She grinned.

"Seriously, classes are boring today," He sighed. "Bye."

"See you!" She smiled, hanging up.

"I can't wait to see the bitch," Brooke rolled her eyes.

Rachel looked at her after texting the directions to Drake and scoffed. "Can't you wait to see Nathaniel?"

"What are we going to do, before they get here?" Nathan asked, interrupting whatever Brooke was going to say.

"Catch up with each other's lives."

* * *

Drake kept his phone back in his pocket and bit his apple. "Let's ditch school."

"What?" Peyton asked, staring at him as if he was some psycho.

"Ugh, classes are so boring today!" Nathaniel groaned, drinking his water.

"Fine, I'll ditch," Andy grinned, wanting to get out of the school.

"That's more like it," Drake smirked. "Let's go."

"Are you guys seriously thinking? What if they call our parents?" Peyton sighed angrily.

"Peyt, live a little," Nathaniel laughed. "I'm in."

"Fine!" Peyton groaned, knowing that she wouldn't win this argument when all of her friends already agreed to it.

"Where are we going?" Peyton asked, as they leave the cafeteria.

"River court," He grinned.

"What?" Nathaniel asked, looking at him.

"Rachel texted me the address and she said she wanted to meet us," He shrugged.

"For what?" Nathaniel asked.

"They want to invite us on a trip or something, no idea what," He smirked.

"Ugh! Finally! Some fun!" Nathaniel shouted as soon as they reached Peyton's comet.

"I'll drive," Andy insisted, getting on the driver's seat.

Peyton sighed, getting on the front seat next to Andrea while the other two sat at the back.

"Why would they invite us?" Andy asked, starting the engine.

"I don't know, but I really want to have a nice weekend and staying at home really won't do anything to help with that," Drake shrugged, checking his phone for the directions.

"Guess what?" Nathaniel smirked.

"What?" Drake asked, looking at his friend, as soon as Andy drove off the school parking lot.

"My mum just texted me," He grinned, showing his Blackberry to Drake.

"Sweet!" Drake shouted, the two boys grinning like idiots.

"What is it?" Peyton asked, looking at them.

"Nathaniel's H3 just arrived in front of the Sawyer house," He smirked, bumping fists with Nathaniel.

"Awesome!" Andy shouted. "Drake, directions."

"Right," Drake laughed, telling Andy what to do.

"You've been telling that to us since we entered the airplane, it's about time it got here," Peyton muttered, looking out the window.

"Yeah right," Nathaniel scoffed.

"She's right dude," Drake laughed. "Turn left!"

Andy nodded, turning left.

"When's your A8 going to arrive?" Nathaniel asked, looking at Drake.

"Soon," He chuckled. "I'm not that impatient as you."

"Funny, Drake," Nathaniel rolled his eyes.

"We won't have to ride Peyton's stupid comet anymore!" Andy laughed, joining in their conversation.

"HEY!" Peyton protested and then they all started laughing.

"Just turn right at the corner and then she said we'll see a basketball court next to a river and then we're there," Drake smiled, getting comfortable in the backseat.

"No wonder it's called River court," Peyton chuckled.

"Peyton is so smart!" Nathaniel laughed.

"Shut up," Peyton glared at him.

"I see it!" Andy shouted, startling her friends.

"God, Andy, you don't have to shout," Peyton chuckled.

"Park over there! I see an S.U.V." Drake pointed.

Soon, Andy parked next to the S.U.V. and they all got out of the comet, walking towards the group, who was busy talking to each other to notice their presence.

"And then, the police caught us!" Bevin shouted, making everyone laugh.

"Nice story," Nathaniel smirked, walking towards them.

"Drake!" Rachel shouted, turning around and running towards Drake.

"How long have you guys been here and why didn't you make your presence known and why are you listening to what we're talking about, you're not supposed to because it's all personal and—"Brooke was cut off.

"First of all, we just came and it's your fault you didn't hear the car and we weren't listening to your conversation," He rolled his eyes.

"Andrea!" Mouth called out, pointing to the empty space next to him.

Andrea smiled and walked towards Mouth and hugged him.

"I didn't know you guys were friends," Nathaniel raised an eyebrow.

Andrea shrugged, and giving him the _'leave it'_ look.

Drake sat on the bleachers, next to Rachel. "Tell us,"

Peyton smiled at Nathan and Haley, sitting next to Nathaniel.

"We're going on a weekend trip and we want you guys to come! Everything's planned, you don't have to think about anything but you have to be here at 4:00AM tomorrow, although we don't have a car to bring you guys in, you can squeeze in my car though!" Rachel smiled, repeating Brooke's words, although making it a little shorter. "So are you guys in?"

Brooke rolled her eyes.

Nathaniel looked at Peyton and she smiled, she also wanted to leave the house, so she thought that maybe going on this trip would also ease her mind, though, Lucas being there, that kind of had her heart racing.

Drake looked at Andy who was grinning excitedly, nodding her head.

"I'm really okay with it!" Andy smiled, although thinking of possibilities when she encounters Brooke. She just shook her head and told herself that she would have fun.

"One down, three to go," Rachel grinned.

"I want to get away, really. I'm in," Drake chuckled.

"Great!" Rachel smiled. "What about you two?"

"Peyt, we don't need to go, really." Nathaniel smiled, hugging Peyton from the side.

Lucas looked at them, seeing Nathaniel hug Peyton made his heart uncomfortable, he really disliked it.

"No, Nathaniel! Let's have fun!" She grinned. "We're in."

Nathaniel nodded, chuckling at his friend.

"Well, where will you be riding?" Brooke asked, raising her eyebrows. "You can't possibly bring that car; it looks like it can only carry 4 people." Brooke pointed at the comet.

"Hey, excuse me!" Peyton stood up, glaring at Brooke.

"We're not here to fight Brooke!" Rachel sighed. "I'll squeeze them in my car."

"You don't have to, we're riding my car." Nathaniel smiled at Peyton.

"Make sure your car is not some old piece of crap because you're stuff can't fit in the S.U.V. anymore," She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, yeah! It's definitely big," Andy scoffed.

"Nobody's talking to you, bitch," Brooke glared at her.

"Look, we'll be here tomorrow at 4 sharp okay? We're riding Nathaniel's H3 that just arrived today. Let's go," Drake sighed, walking away, followed by Andy, Peyton and Nathaniel.

"Hey, Peyton!" Lucas called out.

She turned around, looking at Lucas.

"You okay?" He asked.

She nodded and smiled, walking away with Nathaniel and the others.

He needed to know if she was okay, since he saw her that's what he's been waiting to ask, although he never got the chance, and now that he did, he wouldn't miss it because just hearing that Peyton's okay again, made him smile.

As soon as the comet drove out of the parking lot, Rachel turned towards Brooke.

"What was that about?" Rachel asked Brooke, angrily.

"What was _that_ about?" Brooke looked at Lucas.

He shrugged. "Just wanted to know"

Brooke sighed. "She's getting on my nerves that Andrea bitch."

"Brooke, stop acting like that or we won't be able to have fun this weekend!" Rachel protested.

"It's not my fault you invited them!" She glared at her.

"I'm sorry for being nice!" She scoffed.

"Bitch,"

"Slut,"

"Enough!" Haley shouted. "We're going tomorrow to catch up on our friendship and if you start a fight today? I'm pretty sure we're going to lose our friendship tomorrow if you guys don't stop arguing!"

"Sorry," Brooke sighed, sitting on the bleachers again, because since they arrived she has been standing.

"Me too," Rachel agreed, sighing.

"That's more like it!" Skills shouted, making everyone laugh.

"Lucas, stop being so cheesy," Bevin chuckled.

Lucas scoffed. "Right"

"That was really unexpected!" Haley laughed.

"Really weird," Mouth joined in.

They all started laughing.

"It's not that weird," Lucas sighed, embarrassed.

"Admit it Luke," Brooke chuckled.

"Fine!" He laughed; soon they were all laughing again, making Brooke remember the times when they used to be like this every day.

"You know, I have a basketball in my S.U.V." Nathan suggested.

"Oh, Nate, shut up," Haley laughed.

Nathan chuckled, taking the water bottle Lucas brought earlier and threw it at everyone and he started running.

"Nathan Scott!" Brooke shouted, trying to catch him.

Soon, they were all having a water fight and having fun, just like the old times.

"Ah!" Brooke shrieked, as Mouth threw more water at her.

"You're going to pay!" Bevin shouted, catching Skills.

Rachel smiled, and thought that this was a moment to capture, so she pulled out her phone and placed it on the bleachers, at the right height to capture everyone and set it on timer.

They all didn't notice what Rachel was doing, so they continued playing and having fun, later joined them again, throwing water at Haley

"Rachel!" Haley shrieked, trying to catch Lucas who made her really wet.

They were all having fun, but were stopped when the Rachel's phone snapped the moment, the flash catching their attention.

"Whose phone is that?" Lucas asked.

"Mine!" Rachel grinned, taking her phone.

"I could've thought of that," Brooke chuckled.

They all gathered around Rachel and look at the picture.

Lucas was catching Brooke while Haley threw water at Lucas, and Nathan spinning around to throw water at everyone while Skills was hugging Bevin and Mouth catching Brooke, while Rachel tried to throw more water at Mouth. Their faces were full of happiness and laughter.

Soon, they all posed for another picture, this time, they were all smiling.

Lucas was next to Nathan, who was next to Haley, who was next to Brooke, who was next to Rachel, who was next to Bevin, who was next Skills, who was next to mouth, their faces plastered with a grin.

They all looked at each other and broke into another fit of laughter as the sun sets, the day nearing to an end as they filled the joyous moment with laughter and smiles.

It was indeed, a moment to capture.

* * *

_Do you guys still hate me?_

_I'm sorry, really!_

_I'll update really soon!_

_Review please!_

_RnR pleaaaase!_

_xtheunforgotten._


	10. Frenemies

_Thank you for reviewing! I love those who reviewed!_

_Awesome people, here's another chapter for you!_

_There's not much Leyton here, except full of friendship and stuff._

_It's because I first need to make you understand how everything will work out, just wait and be patient._

_Everything will soon go according to plan._

_So, here's another chapter!_

_Enjoy!_

_**

* * *

The most basic and powerful way to connect to another person is to listen. Just listen. Perhaps the most important thing we ever give each other is our attention... A loving silence often has far more power to heal and to connect than the most well-intentioned words.**_

_**- Rachel Naomi Remen

* * *

**_

"Drake, come on already! What the hell are you looking for?" Nathaniel shouted, starting his engine.

They all packed everything since they came home and told Anna they'd be going on a trip and she was just happy that they're getting new friends.

Now it was 3:30AM and Peyton, who was always the bitchy one, when you wake her up in the morning, was forced to take a bath and gather the last things she wants to bring, soon she finished and entered Nathaniel's H3 and started sleeping again, not wanting to help them with anything.

Andy, on the other hand was watching a movie on her IPad, her earphones were on full volume so she couldn't hear anyone, well that and she definitely didn't want to help.

"Dude, I need to bring my Wii, wait! Just let me keep everything in the box!" Drake shouted back, throwing all the Wii accessories in the box.

"God, why the hell do we need to bring a Wii?" He shook his head.

Drake came out of the house, carrying a skateboard and the Wii box in hand, he then dropped his skateboard and locked the door, then grabbing it again and running towards the car.

"Keep that in the back," Nathaniel muttered.

Drake ran to the trunk and kept his skateboard and the box and then went in the front seat.

"These girls, seriously! Look at Peyton," Drake shook his head.

"It's good she fell asleep, you know how she is when she wakes up so early! I'd rather work my butt off than to have her awake since 2:00AM," Nathaniel chuckled, pulling out of the curb.

"Look at Andrea, all gushed up in the movie," Drake rolled his eyes. "What movie is she watching anyway?"

Nathaniel shrugged. "I think some chick flick."

"Dude, it's so cold, lower the air conditioning!" Drake protested, wrapping his hands around himself.

Nathaniel laughed, shaking his head and then turned the air conditioning to 1. "I missed my car."

"Of course you did, I thought you wanted to sleep there last night," Drake rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe my surfboards are not on top of this car! I tied it on top of the car!" He shouted, as soon as he stopped on a red light.

"Dude, why would your mum send your surfboards to a place where there is no radical waves?" Drake laughed.

"Right, you're so smart," Nathaniel rolled his eyes.

"Well, I have my moments," He smirked, proudly.

"I was kidding dude!" Nathaniel laughed out loud.

Drake rolled his eyes. "I know."

"Ugh, Nathaniel! Drake! Keep it down," Peyton protested, covering herself with the blanket she brought with her.

"Peyt, stop sleeping," Drake sighed. "You're going to miss out, really."

"I'd rather miss out," She groaned, covering her ears with those tiny cuddly pillows Nathaniel had in his car, which Peyton and Andrea bought since they thought his car was too plain. "Shut up."

Nathaniel chuckled, then seeing the river court, parking where Andy parked yesterday.

Nathaniel was always known for remembering things easily, it's like he had a photographic memory? He can always remember the directions to anywhere, that's why he was assigned driver most of the time.

"We're here, and there's only that black dude, and the blonde chic," Nathaniel muttered, sitting comfortably in the driver's seat, and adjusting it properly, Drake did the same, both guys thinking they could rest for a while before they start driving again.

Drake pulled out his IPod and put the black and grey head phones he bought and put it on full volume, and closed his eyes.

Nathaniel on the other hand was using his Blackberry for internet, soon he fell asleep.

Peyton suddenly felt cold. "Nate, turn off the air condition!"

Nathaniel groaned. "Peyt, it's already on 1 and it's your fault you're wearing those what do you call that? Fry shorts and a black hoodie, with just a low cut converse! Who wouldn't feel cold wearing that?"

Peyton sighed. "It's called fray shorts and Nathaniel, just do it! I'm freezing! I'm not the one who wakes up 2:00AM and tells everyone to take a bath and change fast; I just pulled out what was there first."

Nathaniel sighed, turning off the AC, and then closing his eyes again. "Don't disturb!"

Peyton chuckled, closing her eyes again.

* * *

After about 20 minutes, another car parked next to theirs.

"Whose car is that?" Brooke asked, getting out of her car.

Haley shrugged, yawning. "I can't see anyone inside, it's tinted."

"Awesome!" Lucas grinned, looking at the Hummer beside Brooke's car. "Compared to that car, Brooke's car looks like a piece of crap."

Brooke glared at him and then they all laughed.

They all stepped out of the car, running towards Skills and Bevin who were cuddling next to each other, sitting on the bleachers with their bags beside them.

"Skills! Bev!" Brooke shouted, waking them up.

Skills groaned, opening his eyes. "What, ?"

"Wake up!" She grinned; soon Bevin also opened her eyes.

"Where's Nathan?" Bevin asked, looking around for a golden S.U.V. "Whose car is that?"

Brooke shrugged. "We can't see, it's tinted and Nathan is heading here, Haley already called him!"

Lucas sighed, stretching his body. "I woke up so early."

"We all did, Luke." Haley chuckled, sitting on the bleachers.

"Skills, one on one?" Lucas asked, showing him the ball he grabbed from the trunk earlier.

Skills smirked and jumped down on the court, stretching a little before grabbing the ball from Lucas.

Soon, there was also another car that parked next to them; it was Rachel's they all knew, followed by Nathan's S.U.V.

Mouth stepped out of the car with Rachel and they both walked towards all of them, followed by Nathan who couldn't wait to get out of his car to play basket ball.

Nathan ran towards them, giving Haley a kiss. "Morning, babe."

Haley smiled; taking his keys and watch him made his way into the court, with Lucas and Skills.

"Who're we waiting for?" Rachel asked, tapping her foot impatiently on the ground.

"Your guests," Brooke rolled her eyes.

Just then, Nathan noticed a Hummer parked next to Brooke's car, to his amusement, he ran towards it.

"Guys! This is so cool!" He shouted, knocking on the car window to see whose car was it.

Drake groaned and pushed the button down, making the window slide down. "What?"

"Oh, Drake?" He asked, shocked.

"Err, who are you again?" Drake asked, not knowing his name.

"Nathan," He smiled.

Drake shrugged, removing keeping his IPod back in his grey hoodie, letting the headphones hang around his neck.

He looked at his friends, grinning when he saw them all still sleeping, so he closed the window and stepped out of the car, straightening his cargo shorts.

"Uh, want to join us for basketball?" Nathan asked, walking away.

He shook his head, walking towards Rachel and the others. "No thanks."

"Drake! Is that car yours?" Rachel asked, pointing to the empty space next to her.

"No, it's actually Nathaniel's," He shrugged, sitting next to Rachel.

"What time did you arrive here?" Haley asked, noticing the annoyed look Brooke was having because Rachel smirked at her.

"3:45?" He shrugged.

"What are we waiting for then?" Bevin asked. "Everyone's here!"

"Right," Brooke nodded. "Nathan!"

Nathan turned around, raising an eyebrow. "What?"

"Enough with the basketball! Help us with our bags!" Brooke shouted, standing up from her place.

"Yes, mum!" Lucas grinned.

Brooke rolled her eyes and swatted his arm playfully.

"Drake, mind helping?" Rachel asked, standing up.

"Not at all," He smiled. "I'll call Nathaniel."

Rachel nodded, and walked towards her friends who were walking towards the S.U.V.

Drake ran towards the car and opened the door. "Wake up you sleepy heads!"

"Drake!" Andy groaned, mentally noting to kick him later for waking them up.

"Dude, you have to help me carry some stuff," Drake said, throwing Nathaniel one of the stuffed toys in his car.

"Drake, I'm tired!" Nathaniel groaned, closing his eyes again.

"Nathaniel, you're such a girl," Drake muttered. "Girl."

"Dude! I'm going to drive the whole ride there!" He protested, stretching his arms.

"Girl." Drake chuckled, knowing that teasing him would get him to help him.

"Ugh! Fine!" He shouted, jumping out of his car.

"Nathaniel!" Peyton shouted. "Stop shouting for Pete's sake!"

They both shut the door closed and Nathaniel straightened out his now kind of crumbly cargo shorts and light blue tee.

"Ugh, I hate sleeping in the driver's seat," Nathaniel shook his head, stretching his arms.

"Quit complaining," Drake punched his arm and ran towards Rachel and all, followed by Nathaniel.

"Anything we can do to help?" Drake asked, stepping into their little conversation.

"Actually, yes," Haley smiled, pointing at the 3 suitcase's in front of the S.U.V.

"Whose is that?" Drake asked, chuckling.

"Mine, and no we don't need help!" Brooke sighed.

"We do, Brooke, you brought 3 huge suitcase filled whatever and it will take up so many space in the S.U.V. and we already were crammed inside your car when the suitcases were there and only one fit your trunk," Lucas sighed. "So yeah, we definitely need help."

"Uh, let's see If I can fit anything else in the car," Nathaniel nodded, walking towards his car, followed by the others, except Skills and Bevin and Mouth.

Nathaniel opened the trunk and sighed. "I think we can squeeze one in.

"Nathaniel close that damn trunk!" Peyton shouted, groaning.

"Peyt, we're trying to work out something here, so will you shut up?" Nathaniel sighed, pushing some of their stuff away.

"I don't care, close it!" She shouted, throwing him a stuffed toy, without looking.

"My baby!" Andy shouted, looking over to find many people gathered near the trunk. "Give it to me!"

Thankfully Lucas caught the stuffed toy and handed it back to Andy, smiling a bit.

"Wait, let's remove some stuff," Drake suggested, rummaging through their things.

"Don't you dare," Andy glared at him. "Don't touch my stuff."

Drake sighed. "Why don't we keep Peyton's things there with you guys?"

"No! No! No! We need place to sleep!" Peyton shouted, finally sitting down and stretching, rubbing her eyes.

"Peyt, please!" Nathaniel groaned.

"Fine! But I'm changing in the front, Drake can sit next to Andy," She shrugged, smirking and jumping in the front seat.

Thankfully all of the guys were picking up Brooke's stuff, not seeing what Peyton just did.

After, what seemed like an hour of fixing their stuff, they somehow managed to put 2 suitcases in the trunk.

"Thanks for the help," Haley smiled, as they enter Brooke's car.

Nathaniel shrugged, getting in his car.

* * *

They all fixed their stuff already, and they were ready to go, as planned, Rachel left first, followed by Brooke, then somehow Nathaniel went in the middle, leaving their arrangement in confusion.

Rachel's car.

Nathaniel's H3.

Brooke's car.

Nathan's S.U.V.

It was already noon when they reached Rachel's cabin, without any stops or any interruptions.

Brooke sighed in contentment seeing Rachel's amazing cabin for the first time.

"It looks amazing," Brooke smiled. "I really, really like it."

Rachel smirked. "I knew you would."

"Rachel, it looks really nice," Haley smiled. "Your parents must be really rich."

"I can't say they're not," She laughed.

Andy jumped out of the car, straightening her green summer dress, still holding her IPad. "Wow, it's so cool!"

Rachel smirked. "Glad you like it."

Brooke rolled her eyes.

Haley smiled. "Wow, you have an IPad already?"

She nodded. "Ordered it online."

"I'm Haley by the way," She smiled, placing out her hands for a hand shake.

Andy smiled. "Andrea." They shook hands.

"Where's Peyton?" Haley asked, wondering why she didn't see Peyton the whole day, except hear her voice.

"Sleeping," She chuckled. "I won't wake her up."

"Why, is there something wrong?" Haley asked, concerned.

"No," She laughed. "Morning Peyton's a bitch."

Haley laughed. "I'm not that much of a morning person either."

"I'm pretty sure Peyton's worse," She laughed, getting along with Haley.

Rachel and Brooke headed inside the cabin, sorting some stuff, while the guys took care of all the bags, leaving Haley, Andy and Peyton outside.

"Should we wake her up? Everyone's inside," Haley laughed.

"You do it, I don't want to get a scratch on my face," Andy laughed, walking away. "Good luck!"

Haley laughed and opened the front door, seeing Peyton curled up in a blanket made her smile, she looked really peaceful.

"Peyton," Haley called out.

Peyton groaned, opening her eyes. "What?"

"They're all inside, let's go in," Haley chuckled.

"Oh, Hales! It's you! I haven't talked to you, since yesterday morning?" She laughed, jumping out of the car.

"I thought morning Peyton's a bitch?" She asked.

"It's noon," She laughed, glancing at the time on her phone.

"Well, yeah," Haley laughed, walking beside her.

"Wow, this, it looks nice!" Peyton smiled, looking at the stunning cabin in front of her.

"I know, maybe we'll all have fun," Haley smiled. "I have to give you something by the way."

Peyton raised an eyebrow, grinning. "What is it? I love presents!"

"Maybe once I unpack a little, then I can give it to you," Haley chuckled.

"Maybe," Peyton laughed, entering the cabin with Haley.

"Finally," Drake muttered. "You're awake, and smiling?"

"Drake, shut up," Peyton rolled her eyes and sat down on the sofa next to him.

Lucas was looking at Peyton, he was really, really shocked. Well, not that shocked but he really wishes she didn't wear those shorts, she looked really damn good, he tried to not look, but it's like everyone was staring at her, that maybe they also noticed she looked so damn _sexy_. She didn't even notice anyone looking at her.

"Rooms," Brooke smiled, entering the living room. "There are only 7 rooms."

"Nathan!" Haley grinned.

"What?" Brooke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I get Nathan," Haley smiled.

"Obviously," Brooke chuckled. "I get Lucas."

"Excuse me?" Lucas asked, choking on his water a little bit.

"Skills and Bevin," Brooke smirked. "Rachel and Mouth."

"Hey!" Rachel protested. "Drake can—"

"Nathaniel and Drake," Brooke chuckled.

"You and you," She pointed to Andrea and Peyton. "Get one bedroom each."

"Why can't I get one bedroom?" Lucas protested, wishing she got partnered up with Peyton instead.

"Because Lucas, you know me," Brooke smirked.

"Okay, what does that mean, seriously?" Haley asked, eyes widening.

"Haley you—" She was cut off.

"Exchange, Lucas with Nate, I stay with you," Haley smiled. "No complaints."

"Hales! I'm the leader of this!" Brooke protested.

"I don't think so," Haley smirked.

Nathan groaned and Lucas sighed in relief.

* * *

After the small conversation they had, they all went to their rooms and unpack a little, fixing their rooms, not one of them even bothered to go down, right now, it was already 6:00PM, they spent the whole day unpacking and taking in the scene, until everyone finished and headed downstairs, as Brooke ordered.

Andy and Lucas were the first ones to enter the living room, leaving an awkward silence.

"So," They both said in unison, chuckling.

"What's up?" Lucas asked, smiling at her.

"Haven't seen you since that day," She chuckled, remembering the day he came to visit Peyton.

He looked at her and smiled, his dimples showing at little bit. "Yeah, how are you?"

Andy looked at him, this time really looking at him, she noticed he was really attractive, especially his blue eyes and his cute little dimple that made her heart fluttering a little.

"Oh, me? I'm good, better actually, you?" She grinned, turning on the TV.

"I guess I'm okay," He chuckled, just then Drake entered the room, carrying his Wii.

"Oh, Drake, get away from here, plug that in your own room," Andy groaned, making Lucas chuckle.

"Shut up Andy, can't you see, he's bored talking to you!" Drake laughed, not knowing Lucas' name.

"No, really, I liked talking to her," He smiled. "So what games do you have?"

"Name it, I have it," He smiled. "Drake, by the way."

"Lucas," He nodded, helping Drake, fix the Wii.

"Yes! Someone brought something good," Nathan grinned, seeing the Wii box on the table. "Can't wait to play."

Drake laughed, introducing himself again. "Drake, you're Nathan right?"

Nathan nodded. "How'd you know?"

"Earlier, remember?" He laughed.

"So, are you and Brooke together?" Drake asked, looking at Lucas.

Nathan laughed.

"No, we're not," Lucas glared at Nathan.

"Right," Drake laughed.

"You and Rachel together?" Nathan asked, rummaging through the box.

"No," He laughed.

Just then, Nathaniel entered the living room. "What're you guys doing?"

"Wii," Andy rolled her eyes.

"It's good you brought that then," Nathaniel chuckled, sitting on the sofa.

"I told you it was good for something," He smirked.

"I think we got off to a wrong start, I'm Nathaniel," He smiled.

"Lucas,"

"Nathan,"

They all smiled, then returning their attention to the Wii in front of them.

Then, Haley, Brooke, Rachel, Bevin, Mouth and Skills enter the living room, sitting down.

"So, should I order dinner?" Haley asked, moving closer to Nathan.

"I'm starving!" Mouth stated, grabbing a candy from the table.

"I'll order then," Haley smiled, leaving the room.

* * *

After playing Wii, the food Haley ordered came and they all ate, and it seemed like all of them were getting along, and that was good news, and even Brooke and Andy stopped biting each other's tail off.

Brooke told everyone they had to get a lot of rest since they were going to do a lot of things tomorrow so now, everyone was in their bedrooms, well not really, Andrea and Lucas were told to wash the dishes.

"I can't believe I was picked to do this!" Andy groaned, drying the plates Lucas was washing.

Andy really didn't like to wash dishes, but now that she was with Lucas, she couldn't seem to hate it, especially when they were standing so close to each other, she really liked it, and it made her heart flutter seeing him smile once in a while.

"Come on, it's not that bad!" He laughed, flicking water on her face.

"Oh, you're on!" She laughed, splashing more water at him.

Both of them started laughing, waking Haley up from her sleep, so she went downstairs and saw both of them having fun.

"Please, keep it down," Haley sighed, grabbing a glass from the cabinet and opening the fridge. "I swear, you guys look like a couple."

They both blushed, returning to what they were doing.

Haley poured water on her cup and drank it, smiling at how cold the water was. She kept it back in the fridge and put the glass on the sink. "Please, just please wash the dishes and stop giggling."

She rolled her eyes and went upstairs, entering her room again.

"Haley's hair was hilarious!" Andy laughed, seeing Haley walk away.

"I know! I tried my best to hide my face!" He laughed along with her.

"Just wash that cup and we're done!" She grinned.

"Yep, I really need some sleep," He chuckled, washing the last cup.

"Hey, Luke," She called out, looking at him.

Lucas was kind of shocked, she called him Luke. "Hmm?"

"Thank you," She smiled.

"For what?" He asked, confused.

"For being nice to me, even though we got off to a rough start," She chuckled. "Are we friends now?"

"You seem like a great person Andy, I wouldn't miss out on having a friend like you," He smiled, giving her the cup, so she can dry it.

She smiled, touched by his words; she was really, really starting to like this guy. "That's great, because I want to be your friend too, Luke."

He nodded, drying his hands on the towel.

"How about we hang out tomorrow, after whatever Brooke has planned for us?" She asked, keeping the cup back in the drawer, and then drying her hands too.

"Sure," He smiled.

"Great," Andy grinned. She _really_, wanted to know him.

They closed the kitchen lights and headed upstairs, both saying their goodnights and entered their rooms.

* * *

Peyton sighed, she couldn't sleep, really. So she headed downstairs to get something to eat and she'll sit on the porch.

She went out of her room in just a tank top and pajama pants and headed to the kitchen, opening the fridge to find a small chocolate ice cream.

"Perfect," She grinned, grabbing a spoon and taking the ice cream, heading out in the porch.

She smiled, looking at the stars, but she couldn't get out the thought of hearing two people giggling downstairs earlier, she really wanted to know who they were.

She opened the ice cream and took a spoon full in her mouth, looking up at the stars, sighing in contentment.

To be honest, she couldn't sleep because she was thinking; she was thinking about her dad, who would he be with? Was there someone to protect him? She knew she was over reacting but she loved her dad and if something happened to him, she will never forgive herself for ever agreeing to go to Tree Hill. No matter how much people tried to be her friend and act nice to her, she missed L.A. She missed it, except for the bad times, she missed it when it was just always the 4 of them making trouble, now they're starting to get close to new people and maybe that wasn't a bad thing, but Peyton really misses them, she won't admit it but she did.

She took another spoon full of ice cream and sighed.

Earlier today, she saw Andy looking at Lucas with curiousness and she wondered what she was thinking, and maybe she felt a little angry, for whatever Andy was thinking but she just shook the feeling and continued smiling to whatever nice things they all said.

Suddenly there was a cold wind that passed by her and she remembered Ellie, her mum, she died of breast cancer and Peyton was always crying at night, except when she met Nathaniel who was there every time she cried and had a problem, they were like twins really, they knew so much about each other. She missed Ellie, she missed her family, the times when they went to the park whenever the 4 year old Peyton would plead with her puppy dog eyes, she missed them, she just wished her mum didn't die and that stupid incident didn't happen in L.A.

She didn't even notice there was someone behind her and she was crying until there was a jacket placed on her shoulders. "Hey, Peyton."

She looked up and wiped her tears, and smiled at Brooke. "Hi, what're you doing out here?"

"Couldn't sleep, what are _you_ doing out here?" She asked, looking at the ice cream she was holding.

"Likewise," She chuckled a little bit. "Want some?"

She shook her head. "You seem unhappy."

"No, It's nothing," Peyton smiled, assuring her.

"Peyton, I just wanted to say sorry," Brooke sighed.

"For what?" Peyton asked, raising an eyebrow.

"For being a bitch," She laughed. "I don't even know you and judged you by the cover."

"People make mistakes right?" She smiled. "Looking at you now and you seem really nice."

"It's just that, I really don't like it when my friends get new friends, I feel left out," She sighed, shocked that she was revealing too much to Peyton, a girl she just met and hated before this.

"Why don't you try and get new friends too?" Peyton asked, smiling at Brooke.

Brooke sighed. "I try, but it doesn't end up well."

"Just let it happen Brooke, don't plan it," She smiled, taking another spoon of ice cream.

Brooke nodded and looked up at the stars. "No wonder they like you."

"What?" Peyton asked, looking at Brooke.

"You're really nice," She smiled. "After bitching to you, you talk to me like we're friends; no one's ever been like that to me."

"I'm sorry, Brooke," Peyton sighed. "I judged the cover too."

Brooke nodded and smiled at Peyton, her dimples showing.

"Let's start being friends from now on okay?" Brooke asked, smiling at Peyton.

"You really want to do that?" She asked, smiling at how friendly Brooke was being. This was not the Brooke she saw, but she definitely liked this Brooke better.

She judged the book by its cover and now seeing Brooke and how she's being friendly to her, made her think that she was a really nice person, well yeah maybe Brooke is scheming this, but that thought never really bothered her because from the look Brooke gave her, it was full of friendliness and sweetness. Seeing Brooke now, like this, knowing what she may truly be on the inside, made her re-think. Maybe, Brooke Davis is more than just looks and attitude, maybe she was something more.

"Hell yeah," She grinned.

"So friends?" Peyton asked, opening her arms for a hug.

Brooke hugged her and smiled at how comfortable they were, she really wasn't like this, but looking at Peyton and for the first time talking to her made her feel what a great person Peyton maybe and she might just get to know her really soon, she also knew now why Lucas, Nathan and Haley liked her and she was really happy that she saw her sitting outside alone, starting now, maybe Brooke Davis is getting a new friend, for the first time since after she became friends with Haley.

"Friends."

* * *

_So what do you think?_

_Everyone's kind off getting along now eh?_

_More fun, friendship and romance on the next chapter! WOOT._

_Oh my, Breyton friendship is forming. :_

_Seems like even Andy has a crush on Lucas._

_This is still Leyton, I promise! =D_

_Leyton forever. (:_

_'Nyways, please review! _

_RnR pleaaaase!_

_xtheunforgotten._


	11. A Start Of Something

_Thanks for the reviews!_

_I love you guys! You guys are awesome!_

_Here's another chapter! _

_Enjoy (:

* * *

_

**_Friendship is a plant of slow growth and must undergo and withstand the shocks of adversity before it is entitled to the appellation._**

**_- George Washington_**

* * *

Peyton and Brooke spent the whole night talking about themselves, getting to know each other outside in the porch, when they felt cold, they would share the blanket Brooke ran up to get earlier and they took more ice cream. They got along so well that it was a surprise to both of them. After a long conversation, they headed to the living room, and continued talking, both had so much fun talking and gossiping and they even watched a movie that Brooke brought, crying their heart out to the sad movie and they didn't even know it was already 5:30AM, soon both of them had closed their eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Nathan got up from bed, and kicked Lucas who was sleeping on the floor.

Both of them didn't want to sleep on the same bed, that's why they both played rock, paper, pencil, scissors and whoever wins gets the bed and after 3 rounds of playing, Nathan won the bet.

Lucas groaned, turning his face towards the floor. "I slept really, late!"

"I'm not the one who will experience the wrath of Brooke," Nathan muttered, going in the bathroom.

"What time is it anyway?" Lucas got up and stretched his arms, glancing at the clock. "6AM."

Nathan came out of the bathroom, his face dripping with water. "Your turn."

Lucas nodded; folding his blanket and the small folding mattress Rachel lent him, and kept it on the side, with his pillows and entered the bathroom.

Nathan pulled out a small towel and wiped his face, grabbing a grey tee shirt and putting on a beige cargo shorts, he ran a hand through his hair and shook it, flicking some water around the room.

"What the hell, Nate? Are you a dog?" Lucas shook his head, stepping out of the bathroom.

"Shut up," He rolled his eyes, putting on a black cap.

Lucas grabbed a wife beater and put it on and then grabbed a grey hoodie, putting it on and a brown cargo shorts, drying his face. "What're we going to do anyway?"

"No idea, I'd rather wake up early than to have Brooke shouting at me," He chuckled, fixing his bed.

"Right," Lucas laughed, running a hand through his sandy blonde hair. "I'm starving."

"Let's eat, I'm sure there's something on the fridge," Nathan nodded, running out of the bedroom, followed by Lucas.

They ran to the kitchen and opened the fridge, finding nothing but water and they also checked the freezer, full of ice cream.

"What's up with this? No food?" Nathan sighed loudly.

"No one else is even awake!" He groaned. "Had to wake up so early, huh?"

"Let's play Wii," He smirked. "To pass the time."

Lucas nodded, following Nathan to the living room.

"Oh," Nathan chuckled, spotting Brooke and Peyton occupying both the white sofa in the living room, ice cream tubs everywhere.

"Brooke and Peyton?" Lucas chuckled, sitting on the other couch, across where Brooke was sleeping.

"I'm surprised," Nathan laughed, kicking a tub of ice cream.

"Surprised because of how many ice cream tubs are there? Or because Brooke and Peyton are sleeping in the sofa?" Lucas chuckled, turning on the TV.

"Both, actually," He laughed, sitting next to Lucas.

Lucas turned on the Wii, producing a really loud sound, almost waking the whole cabin up, but he closed it before it could make more noise. "Shit."

"Ugh!" Brooke groaned, sitting up on the safe, stretching.

"Sorry," Both the boys muttered.

"Can't you see, we slept I don't know what time we slept!" She groaned, lying down on the sofa again.

"What the hell was that sound?" Peyton groaned, grabbing a tub of ice cream on the floor and threw it on the TV.

Lucas and Nathan laughed. "Drakes, Wii."

Peyton stood up, annoyed and stretched, rubbing her eyes and grabbed Drake's Wii.

"What are you doing?" Nathan asked, eyes widening at Peyton's actions.

Peyton shrugged, carrying the Wii out of the cabin.

In excitement, Brooke ran out to follow Peyton, followed by Lucas and Nathan who were as curious to know what she's going to do.

Peyton ran towards the lake and threw the Wii in the lake.

"Peyton!" The three of them shouted.

"What?" She sighed, walking back to the house, still want to sleep.

"D-Drake will kill us!" Nathan groaned.

"Don't worry, just tell I did it and he won't," She smiled slightly, turning towards them.

"Are you crazy?" Lucas asked, grabbing the wet Wii from the lake.

"Probably," She chuckled. "It's always like that! Whenever you open it! Gosh, I'm so sick of it."

"I like crazy!" Brooke laughed, running towards Peyton and draped an arm on her shoulders, both the girls walking towards the cabin.

"D-Did you just see that?" Nathan asked, blinking his eyes a few times.

"I think," Lucas nodded, shocked also at how friendly Brooke and Peyton were being.

They both ran inside the cabin too, placing Drake's wet Wii on the coffee table in the living room.

"Why'd you bring that back?" Peyton asked, sitting on the couch. "Just throw it away."

"Are you mad? That costs so much!" Nathan sighed.

Brooke sat next to Peyton, resting her head on Peyton's shoulders. "I'll buy a new one."

Peyton laughed. "Drake like, has millions of those! Every time he goes to a shop, whenever there's a Wii, he buys it, but this is the only one he opened, the others are still sealed."

"Are you serious?" Lucas asked, chuckling at little bit.

He couldn't help but stare at Peyton, she looked so freaking cute when she just got up from sleeping.

She nodded. "He's rich, you know."

"I-what's up with you two?" Nathan asked, looking at Brooke and Peyton.

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked, sitting up properly.

"Why are you suddenly friends?" Nathan asked, laughing.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Brooke asked, picking up the ice cream tubs on the floor.

"I think so," Nathan shrugged.

Peyton got up from the couch and walked away.

"Peyt! Where are you going?" Brooke asked, looking at her.

"I'll just get ready for whichever activity you have," She chuckled, walking out of the room.

"Oh! Me too! You know what? You guys woke up so early, you should clean our mess!" She grinned, running out of the room before they complained. "Love you guys!"

* * *

After, an hour all of them walked downstairs, all ready for whatever Brooke has prepared and to Brooke's surprise, all of them woke up early, she had to thank the Wii.

"What the hell happened to my Wii?" Drake shouted, running towards his Wii.

"I happened," Peyton grinned, hugging Drake from the back.

"What?" Drake asked, turning around. "Why are you acting all sweet?"

Lucas and Nathan chuckled.

"I kind of threw it in the lake," She bit her bottom lip, rubbing the back of her neck. "Don't kill me."

"Peyton!" Drake shouted, grasping his hair tightly.

"What's going on?" Andy asked, entering the room.

"Peyton threw my Wii in the lake!" He groaned in frustration.

"Don't kill me," She hugged him "You know I love you right?"

Drake sighed. "No, I don't because people who love someone don't throw their stuff on the lake!"

"Come on Drake, you have like, millions of those!" She sighed, sitting on the couch.

"That doesn't mean you can throw it on the lake just because I have more of those!" He sighed angrily.

Brooke, Lucas, Nathan, Haley, Andy, Mouth, Bevin and Skills watch them argue, shutting their mouth.

"It's because it's already broken! Can't you hear the sound it makes?" She glared at him, they were both getting angry now and they knew it.

"It's not broken! You can fix that!" He shouted. "How would you like it if I throw all of your drawings on the lake?"

"Why are you bringing that up! You know my drawings are important to me!" She shouted.

"Yes, like this Wii is important to me!" He snarled.

"You know what? I'm sorry, God, I'll just buy you another one!" She shouted.

"What's going on? I can hear shouting," Nathaniel asked, entering the room.

"It's not going to mean much as this one meant to me!" He laughed bitterly.

"Why does that one mean to you so much anyway?" She shouted angrily.

"Because!" He shouted. "Because Brie bought it for me!"

"Brie? Your ex girl friend? The one who freaking pushed me in the pool and you didn't believe me? The one who shoved Andrea up on the wall and told her to stay away from you? Brie the one who kissed Nathaniel to make you jealous! Brie, the one who almost ruined our friendship?" She shouted, tears forming on her eyes.

"Peyton, shut up!" Drake shouted, angrily.

"You're doing it all over again," She cried, her tears flowing down her cheeks violently.

"Doing what?" He shouted, angrily, closing his eyes.

"Picking her amongst us," She said softly, brushing past against Nathaniel who was standing on the doorway, his face full of shock and confusion.

"Wh—" Lucas was cut off.

"Drake! Why are you such an ass!" Nathaniel shouted, following Peyton.

Drake sighed loudly, running out of the cabin to get some fresh air, followed by Andy who was worried.

"It's your fault Luke," Nathan murmured.

"What?" Lucas asked, eyes widening.

"You had to suggest to play Wii," He sighed.

"God, Nathan," He chuckled, not believing what his brother just said. "Shut up,"

Nathan laughed slightly. "What the hell just happened?"

"I don't know about you guys, but I am starving!" Skills shouted, trying to change the subject.

Haley sighed. "I'm going to go check on Peyton."

"Me too," Brooke sighed, and all eyes widened, except for Nathan and Lucas.

"I think you shouldn't go check on her now," Andy sighed, hearing their conversation and entering the room.

"What? Why?" Haley asked.

"Drake just went up there to apologize, they'll be alright again," She smiled slightly.

"Do they fight often?" Lucas asked, looking at Andy.

"It's because of Drake's ex," She sighed. "She caused a lot of problems, but we're glad they broke up."

"Why'd they break up?" Nathan asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

"Let's just say she's some kind of a psycho," She sighed. "She was obsessed with Drake, she told all of us to stay away from him, and when we didn't something bad happened, but that's none of your concern now."

"What happened?" Skills asked, trying to pressure her.

But just then, Nathaniel entered the room. "Andrea."

Andy looked up and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Nathaniel sighed. "Come, I'm going to buy food,"

Andy smiled at them and followed Nathaniel, walking out of the room.

"They all seem so close!" Bevin smiled.

"Yeah, they are, Peyton and Nathaniel were friends since they were 3 years old and they met Drake a week after, followed by Andrea who they found playing in the park alone the next day," Brooke smiled, remembering what Peyton told her.

"How'd—" Haley was interrupted.

"They talked a lot last night," Lucas said, wishing that she was the one who found Peyton last night.

Drake entered the room, slouching down on the couch. "Sorry,"

"What?" Brooke asked, not hearing him the first time.

"Sorry for causing a nuisance," He sighed. "I was over acting, I was going to throw that anyway, I think anger got the best of me."

They all nodded and smiled at Drake.

"Is-Is she okay?" Lucas asked, concerned.

He nodded. "We made up."

"That was fast," Skills muttered.

"It was just a small argument, not some huge fight were you end up losing your friend, anyways Peyton and I always have small arguments, It's natural in our friendship," He smiled.

"Then why did she start crying?" Mouth asked.

"Because, there was an incident that happened, remembering that just makes us cringe, you know? It was bad," He sighed.

"What incident?" Lucas asked, wanting to know what it is, maybe it somehow connected to what happened a few days before when she stopped talking to them.

"Nothing that we couldn't handle," He smiled, avoiding the topic.

"Where's Peyton now?" Haley asked, wanting to see Peyton.

"She's uh, taking a bath," He laughed.

"How about Andy and Nathaniel?" Lucas asked. "Did you guys make up?"

Drake laughed. "Andy and I didn't fight, and Nathaniel, yeah we did."

"You guys make up so easily," Rachel laughed.

"We really don't let a fight go that long, it's like this, you see," Drake chuckled, trying to explain them how this whole thing works. "Whenever Peyton and I fight, it's Nathaniel's responsibility to go after Peyton and Andy to go after me."

"Why can't just Andy go and comfort Peyton? She's a girl anyway," Bevin muttered.

"Even if she's a girl, they're not like those girl friends you have, gossiping all the time and talking about boys, well maybe they do that sometimes but Andy and Peyton are really different," He laughed. "As I was saying, and when Nathaniel and I fight, it's vice versa, but if Nathaniel and Peyton fight? Andy and I don't interfere—"

"Why?" Mouth asked, interrupting Drake.

"Because, not once did those two ever fight," He laughed. "I don't know, I never see them not talking to each other and I can tell you, because we've been with each other since we were 4."

"Wow, that's, that's really cool," Haley chuckled.

"What about if Peyton and Andy fight?" Rachel asked, wanting to know more about their friendship.

"Well, we don't interfere," He laughed. "Because we don't want to get punched on the face. Andrea really gets angry fast and argues until she makes her point and that kind of annoys us."

They all laughed.

"And If Andrea and I fight, Peyton and Nathaniel would always be by my side, and comfort me. They don't stick to Andy because whenever Andy fights, she makes up so many things that doesn't even mean anything, and so they'll let her think alone and soon enough she'll realize it and we make up," He laughed. "How about you guys?"

"Well, when we're angry at each other, we wait for the other one to apologize or start another fight, take sides and all, that's pretty much it," Brooke nodded, making everyone laugh.

"Really?" He asked, laughing.

They all nodded their head.

"If we're going to do something today, we better start eating breakfast!" Rachel stated, standing up from her place.

"Right!" Brooke shouted. "Prepare breakfast!"

They all laughed, walking out of the kitchen to do their own things.

* * *

Lucas looked around the cabin, and saw all of them in kitchen doing their own stuff while Nathan headed outside to play basketball while Drake used his skateboard.

He smiled, he knew this was his chance to talk to Peyton again, and he wouldn't even dare miss it.

He walked upstairs and knocked on the last room, knowing that it was next to Andy's.

No answer.

He sighed and knocked again.

"Come in!" She shouted.

Lucas smiled, and walked in, seeing her remove her earphones.

"Lucas?" She smiled. "What's up?"

He shrugged and kept his hands in his pocket. "Hi,"

"Hi?" She laughed. "What're you doing here?"

"Wanted to check if you're fine," He smiled.

She nodded. "Can't you see? I'm smiling!"

He laughed. "I can see that."

"Oh, sit down!" She smiled, gesturing to her bed.

He sat down and sighed. "You're lucky."

"What do you mean?" She asked, turning towards him.

"You sleep in a comfy bed," He chuckled, seeing her confused expression.

"I sleep on the floor," He laughed.

"Why?" She asked, chuckling.

"Nathan and I played rock, paper, pencil, scissors and I lost, meaning I get the floor," He groaned. "It's really hard."

"Why don't I sleep with Andy, then? You can have this bed," She smiled, somehow hearing him sleep on the floor made her feel sad for Lucas.

"Really? You'd do that?" He asked, surprised but he was really happy she was being so nice.

"Why not?" She laughed. "Oh, you don't like my bed?"

"No! It's not that, I'm fine sleeping on the floor," He chuckled.

"Right," She laughed.

"I haven't seen you since, the gym?" He said, playing with the end of her comforter.

"Yeah," She chuckled. "How's life?"

"I really thought you kicked me out of your life already after I fed you so much pie," He chuckled.

"That's not so much!" She laughed. "No way! You're such a good person Lucas!"

"Are you kidding me? You ate for like 2 people!" He laughed.

"It's not every day you get to eat some of the best made pie!" She pushed him playfully, feeling electricity jolt through her body, but pretended she didn't so she ignored it.

"I guess you're right, but hey, I can bring you there again if you want," He laughed, trying to ignore what he just felt.

"Definitely, I haven't tried all the pies yet!" She laughed. "Speaking of pies, I'm starving."

"They're actually making something, and waiting for the food that Nathaniel will bring," He laughed.

He was so comfortable with her, it seems like they've been friends for a very long time, it confused him, he never felt this way before.

"Good," She smiled. "What do you say about bringing me to that old diner when we get back to Tree Hill?"

He smiled; this could be like a date. "Like a date?"

"What?" She asked, shocked. "Date?"

"What's wrong with that?" He laughed.

"We don't even know—" She was cut off.

"I was kidding Peyton, just a friendship, get to know thing?" He really wasn't kidding.

"Right!" She laughed. "Friendship, get to know kind of thing, I'd like that."

"Me too," He smiled.

He didn't know what to say, neither did she, so the room was filled with silence.

Comfortable silence.

"What stuff do you think has Brooke planned for us?" She asked, jumping out of bed.

He smiled, and looked at her; he couldn't help but stare because damn, her legs were killing him. She was wearing a denim mini skirt and a black band tee shirt. She really looked nice.

He looked up at her, not wanting to show her that he was just checking her out. "I don't know, let's go down?"

She nodded. "Come on!"

They headed out of her room and she closed the door. "Brooke's really nice."

"Yeah, Brooke is nice," He nodded, knowing that maybe Peyton and Brooke might get along.

"Do you know what's the present Haley's going to give me?" She asked, remembering what Haley told her.

He chuckled, remembering Haley rummaging through her stuff. "Yeah."

"Oh, can you tell me?" She asked, looking at him.

"No can do, Blondie, Haley will kill me," He laughed, not knowing where the sudden nickname came from.

"Blondie?" She asked, surprised at the sudden nickname he came up for her.

He shrugged. "No idea."

"I like it," She chuckled.

"Oh yeah?" He smirked, looking at her.

She nodded. "Yeah."

Definitely a start of something.

* * *

_So what do you think?_

_A little Leyton in the end huh?_

_Brie, who the hell is Brie? ;P_

_All will be revealed, just be patient! :DD_

_Anyways, please review!_

_RnR pleaaaaaaaaaase! :3_

_xtheunforgotten._


	12. Wrong Words

_Sorry for not updating the other day since it was Friday, and I live in the Middle East, meaning Friday and Saturday's are a holiday._

_I was really busy yesterday, hope you don't stop reviewing, especially when my reviews are getting lesser day by day. D:_

_Please review, I do regret not updating soon, just so you know._

_Here's another chapter though._

_Enjoy. (:_

_P.S. I miss my other reviewers who've stopped reviewing._

_At least, thank you to the others who still review! I love you guys._

* * *

**"The only way to have a friend is to be one."**

**- Ralph Waldo Emerson**

* * *

"Well, well, look who decided to show up after her little tantrum," Brooke smirked, giving Peyton a hug and whispering something in her ear. "I'm just kidding; don't even cry like that again! I don't like it."

Peyton laughed and smiled at Brooke. "Thanks."

"What's for breakfast?" Lucas asked, sitting on one of the bar stools next to Nathan, who he noticed just returned from playing basketball because of the massive amount of sweat coming out of his pores.

"Well, we sent Rachel, Drake, Mouth, Skills and Bevin on a grocery hunt, won't be long," Haley smiled.

"Won't be long? I'm starving Hales!" Nathan pouted, making all of them laugh.

"Stop acting like a kid," Haley laughed.

"When you mean stop acting like a kid, does that mean I can't ask for food? Because you definitely know I—"

"Nate!" Haley shouted. "Shut up."

He shrugged innocently. "Make me."

"Oh, I'm going to make you shut up al—"  
"Ugh, another Naley cheesy talk! Let's do something fun, at least till they return?" She grinned. "When I say something fun, that means involving smiles, not smile people!"

"Brooke, it's early in the morning and we haven't eaten breakfast, let's do the activities later," Lucas sighed.

"You're still sleepy aren't you? It's because you slept really late last night," Haley smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Lucas asked innocently.

"I can hear you and that girl play dirty last night, that's what woke me up," Brooke smirked. "Oh Lucas! Don't touch me there!"

"Andy, it's only for fun!" Brooke mocked him, making everybody laugh.

"You and Andy where the ones giggling like kids last night?" Peyton asked, now aware of the situation.

"First of all, I do not sound like that and second, we didn't play dirty, third I didn't even say those words and neither did she," Lucas glared at Brooke, his cheeks flaming red.

"Then what exactly did you do?" Haley countered, wanting to know what happened after she left.

"Did you have late night kitchen make out?" Brooke's eyes widen. "Lucas Scott, tell me everything. Now."

Lucas' eyes widen. "What the hell are you talking about? Andy and I are just friends!"

"More like friends with benefits," Nathan muttered.

"Excuse me," Lucas glared at Nathan. "Ask, Haley, she knew what we did last night!"

"Oh my God, Haley? You watched them do all those stuff?" Brooke smirked, "I knew hanging out with me would teach you some good things."

Haley laughed. "They were flicking water at each other, almost having a water fight when I entered and I can swear upon my love that those two looked definitely like a couple, and after I left I heard laughter and silence."

"Maybe after the laughter, Lucas kissed Andy, did you hear any moans after that?" Brooke asked Haley, who just shrugged.

"Brooke!" Lucas shouted, his cheeks still crimson red from embarrassment. "And we only laughed because of Haley's hair."

"My hair? What did my hair have had to do with anything?" Haley asked, defending her hair.

"I can't explain, but it sure looked like a cave girl," He laughed.

"Hey!" Haley shouted, blushing; making everybody throw in another fit of laughter.

Peyton couldn't speak, well she could but she didn't find any words to say after hearing what Haley just said, it kept replaying in her mind. _'I can swear upon my love they looked like a couple.' _She didn't know why she cared either, she should actually be happy if they're going to go out later on, but she couldn't manage even trying to act like she was happy. She felt disappointed for no reason, she knew that Lucas didn't like her that way, but she somehow couldn't stop the feelings in the pit of her stomach when she's around Lucas, so she knew the best way to do it was just to avoid him, well that _if _Andy talks to her about Lucas, then that means Andy really likes Lucas, and she would stay away from him for the sake of her friend.

"Peyton, did you hear what I just said?" Brooke asked, waving her hand in front of Peyton's face.

Peyton broke out of her trance and faked a smiled. "Uh, what did you say?"

"When are Nathaniel and Andy going to come back?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at Peyton, who she knew was thinking of something earlier.

She shrugged, really not knowing when they were coming back. "I don't know, I guess maybe soon, before even the others get here."

Brooke nodded, smiling when she saw the door flew open, then her smile left her face immediately after seeing Andy walking in with Nathaniel.

"Speak of the devil," She rolled her eyes.

They entered the kitchen and Nathaniel dropped 2 huge plastic bags on the table.

"What's that?" Nathan asked, opening the plastic bag.

"Food," Nathaniel shrugged, sitting next to Peyton.

"Great!" Brooke grinned. "Let's eat."

"Shouldn't we wait for the others?" Haley asked.

"Hales, don't you see, they left and I'm sure before they even got here, they're already full and not needing breakfast, because they are in a supermarket, so let's just eat," Brooke chuckled, rolling her eyes when Andy sat next to Lucas.

"What did you bring anyway?" Haley asked, removing all the plastic bag and throwing it on the side, and then fixing the food Nathaniel brought. "Chocolate croissant and hot chocolate, yummy."

They all took one of each and then started eating in silence, glancing at each other when it became a little awkward.

"How long are those people taking?" Brooke raised an eyebrow taking a bite of her croissant.

"How long has it been since they left?" Nathaniel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"An hour ago, I think." Haley answered, cutting of whatever Brooke was about to say.

Soon, Haley, Lucas and Nathan finished their food and headed to the kitchen to try and fix Drake's Wii.

* * *

"So, Brooke, tell us what we're going to do," Andy asked, not looking at her, instead focusing her attention on the hot chocolate she's stirring.

"Well, I think we should use the lake for a little activity, and then we can go around the woods, you know, camp a little?" Brooke said, looking at them.

"What a stupid idea," Andy muttered.

"Excuse me?" Brooke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's stupid? Why would we camp out when there's a perfect cabin right here and what kind of activity do you do in a lake?" She scoffed, looking at Brooke now.

"I never asked for your opinion, and if you don't like the idea, then go Brooke yourself and lock your doors, thinking about Lucas," She spat back.

"Brooke yourself?" Peyton asked, raising an eyebrow, not knowing what she just said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Andy scoffed. "Why would I think about Lucas?"

"Oh, trust me, just the way you look at him, I can see everything," She scoffed. "You undress him, just with your eyes."

"Okay, that's enough!" Peyton shouted.

"Shut up, Peyton, this is none of your concern," Andy rolled her eyes.

"It's not mine? You want to fight? I'll give you a knife and you guys can keep stabbing each other, really it's no big deal," She scoffed.

"What, you're taking sides now?" Andy laughed bitterly.

"When did I say I was taking sides?" She laughed. "You're over reacting, again."

Andy rolled her eyes. "Nobody told you to act nice to Brooke, then why are you being nice to her? You know I hate her."

"I don't need anybody to tell me who to act nice to or who to talk to, I was being nice because I wanted to, and you know what I earned from that? I earned another friend. Yeah, Brooke is a good person, why don't you just give her a chance, because since we came here, you've been flirting around with Lucas. Brooke's been nice enough to actually talk to me and sit with me at night, talking about my problems when you could've been that one, but instead you spend your night flirting with Lucas," She spat back angrily. "Don't you dare tell me I'm wrong, because I'm not and you know it!"  
"I was flirting with Lucas? I was being friendly Peyton! I was talking to one of your new friends! I was being nice!" She shouted, getting angrier each second.

"If being friendly means, starting fights then I guess I'm hostile," She scoffed, meeting Andrea's intense glare.

"See, this is all your fault!" She glared at Brooke.

"My fault? Excuse me while I throw you a massive brick on the head! Because it seems like you have amnesia!" Brooke shouted angrily, standing up from her chair.

"Don't you dare bring Brooke into this Andrea! You know this is you again over reacting and starting a fight because you know we're right and you don't want to lose this battle, if that's what you call it!" Peyton glared at her.

"I'm right, and you're wrong, admit it," She scoffed. "Brooke's the one who doesn't know how to plan anything, just seeing her makes me shiver."

"Excuse me?" Brooke laughed bitterly.

"You heard me. Seeing you makes me shiver, I don't like hearing your voice or even looking at your not so innocent face and acting like a slut!" She said bitterly.

"I'm not a slut!" She shouted, glaring at Andy.

"Admit it, because everyone can see it," She scoffed.

"You don't know her Andy, stop saying that!" Peyton countered, defending Brooke.

"And you do?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I may not know her that much yet but Brooke is everything but not a slut, I can guarantee that," Peyton glared at her.

"You're the slut who's sticking to Lucas all the time!" Brooke laughed.

"Don't you dare bring Luke into this!" She shouted.

"Luke?" Brooke scoffed. "You seem so close."

Brooke was about to say something when Haley and the others entered the room, looking bewildered.

"What's going on again in here?" Nathan asked.

"Nothing we can't handle," Andy glared at them. "Fighting with you isn't even worth it, because in the end, you guys will lose, because you know you're wrong."

"Right," Peyton laughed sarcastically. "Like that ever happened."

"I'm going to go 'Brooke' myself, whatever she meant by that upstairs and none of you follow me," She brushed past the three of them on the doorway and ran upstairs not knowing what Brooking meant, so she just thought it meant think clearly.

"Did she just say that?" Haley's eyes widened, trying to hide a laugh.

Lucas' eyes widen, the exact replica of Nathan's face. "Brooke!"

Brooke laughed. "She did not just say that."

"What the hell does 'Brooke yourself' mean?" Peyton asked, not knowing the meaning of that word again.

Brooke looked at her, smirking, then whispering something in her ears that made her gasp and her eyes also widened.

"That's crazy!" Peyton started laughing uncontrollably, joining in the others.

She looked at Nathaniel who was looking at her, asking what the hell was going on, so she walked up to him and whispered the same thing in his ear and like her, his eyes widened and soon he joined in their fit of laughter.

What a wrong word to say.

* * *

_Once again, tell me what you think._

_Not much Leyton, I'm sorry, but I had to show Peyton's jealousy and Andy's feelings in this chapter._

_Thanks for the people who review!_

_Gah, I miss my old reviewers, really._

_I'm losing reviews._

_I need reviews to make me happy, and to give me hope that there's someone reading this out there and liking it, so I can continue the story._

_Pleaaaase review!_

_RnR pleaaaaase! :'3_

_xtheunforgotten._


	13. Let's Play A Game

Thanks for the people who reviewed!

Especiallly to onew of my reviewers who is back! I am so happy dude! :'D

Thanks to those who reviewed again, and to those who don't know what 'brooking' means, Google it. :D

Here's another chapter.

Enjoy! :D

* * *

**_"What would life be if we had no courage to attempt anything?"_**

**_- Vincent van Gogh_**

* * *

It was nearing 2PM in the afternoon when the others arrived, Skills and Bevin not with then because they were called up about something in school, so the only ones who returned were Rachel, Mouth and Drake.

"So they leave us here to bring their stuff?" Brooke asked, pacing back and forth in the living room.

Rachel nodded.

"Why would they call those three to school?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Rachel shrugged. "I don't know."

Brooke sighed. "So it's just, you, Lucas, Nathan, Haley and I and the others?"

Rachel nodded again, not knowing what to say.

"Fine then, let's start the activities!" She smiled. "Call the others upstairs."

Rachel once again nodded, walking out of the living room.

Once Rachel was out of sight, she dialed Bevin's phone number and waited for it to pick up.

"Bevin here," Bevin said, on the other line.

"Bevin, you guys ready?" She asked, smirking.

"Everything's done and we're already on our places, the ones your assistant told us not to tell you. Skills already placed the camera's earlier with the help of your technicians and we ditched Rachel already and the clues are placed everywhere," Bevin said on the other line, smiling. "We're ready."

Brooke smiled. "Okay, we'll be there soon," Brooke nodded, flipping her phone close.

"What's up Brooke?" Peyton grinned, entering the living room.

"Nothing," Brooke lied, faking a smile.

"You look like crap," Peyton laughed, gesturing at Brooke's messed hair.

"Tough day," She muttered, straightening out her hair. "Are you ready for what we're going to do today?"

"I guess, why?" She furred her eyebrows.

"Just be ready, kay?" She smirked.

"I'm always ready," She smirked. "I'm sure whatever you planned is awesome."

Brooke smirked then nodded. "You're awesome !"

Peyton smirked, shrugging innocently.

The others entered the room, sitting down.

"Rachel told us, so what's the plan?" Haley asked, moving closer to Nathan.

"Let's see, while all of you were busy doing whatsoever in this cabin, I called someone to hide out a few stuff in the woods," She grinned.

"When you mean a few stuff, what exactly does the mean?" Drake asked, curious.

"Hear me out, then you can ask questions," Brooke said, smiling.

They all nodded.

"We're dividing in two groups, there are clues hidden out in the forest, which says what you have to do in order to get to the next clue, there are camera's placed everywhere in the woods, so don't you dare try and cheat and there will be people watching you and telling you what to do, other than that everything's planned. Whoever wins, there's a price waiting after you get the last clue and done what it says, there's $3,000 there, courtesy of Brooke Davis' credit card of course and whichever team loses cooks dinner while the winners share the money and do whatever they want with it," She smirked. "Okay with that?"

"Awesome," Drake grinned. "Who're the groups?"

"In the blue team, there are Nathaniel, Drake, Rachel, Andrea and Mouth," She smiled. "While in the ready team, there is , Lucas, Nathan, Haley and I."

"Why's Peyton with you?" Nathaniel asked.

"Because Peyton and Andrea had a fight and I wouldn't want anyone to disturb my plans now would I?" She raised an eyebrow. "Right?"

He sighed and nodded. "When are we starting?"

"After you've changed into your team shirts! Courtesy of Brooke Davis' tailoring once again," She threw each of them a shirt, according to the sizes she measured when she snuck into each of their drawers. "After you've changed, come out and I'll give you the first clue and we're done!"

They didn't complain, they just all headed out of the room and entered their own rooms , changing in the shirts Brooke handed them, soon they were all done and headed downstairs.

"How'd you know our sizes?" Haley asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I stole some of your shirts," She smirked. "Blue team with the blue shirts, go with your team mates and red team with the red shirts, follow me!"

When they were all outside the cabin, Bevin appeared out of the woods, holding a bag.

"Bev?" Rachel asked, not knowing what was going on.

"Shut up Rachel," She said, making everyone laugh.

"Give us the clue!" Brooke demanded, while Bevin took out 2 small cards from her pocket and handed them each one, and took out 2 cell phones, handing it to Brooke and Nathaniel.

"We'll be calling you through that if you're caught cheating or taking short cuts, we'll also be calling you through that by instructing you what to do," She stated.

"Awesome." Drake smirked.

"Alright, let's start the hunt!" Bevin smiled, as they all go their spate ways along with their team.

* * *

TEAM RED.

"What's the first clue?" Nathan asked, pushing the tree branches away.

"It says find a tree which has a target," She said, looking around.

"There's a million tree's here!" Haley cried, looking around for wild animals.

"Are there wild animals here?" Peyton asked.  
"No," Brooke chuckled.

"Found it," Lucas smirked, pointing at the tree which has a red target.

"Luke! You're awesome!" Brooke grinned, running towards the tree.

They all followed her, stopping their tracks when they got a text message.

_Great eyes team red; now use the darts beside the tree to hit the target, once hit, a paper will fall down from the tree, then you can move on the next clue. _

_-Anonymous._

"We have to hit the target," Brooke said, picking up the darts. "I'm not good at this."

"I'll try," Haley suggested, as they step back letting Haley position herself.

SWOOSH.

"I missed!" Haley pouted.

"There's 2 more," Brooke smiled appreciatively.

* * *

TEAM BLUE.

"What does it say?" Andy asked, grabbing the paper that fell from the tree.

"Andy!" Drake protested.

Andy shrugged. "It says to find a tree which has a basketball net stuck on it, then we find three basketballs on the ground, then when we shoot, they will tell us where the clue is hidden, let's go,"

"We're kind of lucky I know how to play dart," Nathaniel smirked, walking beside Mouth.

"Anyone here knows how to shoot hoops?" Drake asked.

"Me," Rachel smirked. "I'm a cheerleader."

"Great, because none of us can play basketball," Andy said simply.

"Where is it?" Mouth asked, looking around. "I don't see it."

"Neither do I, keep looking," Andy said, looking around too.

"It might be a little farther," Rachel said, taking the lead.

They all nodded, following Rachel.

* * *

TEAM RED.

"Are you kidding me? You said you knew how to play dart!" Peyton groaned, their last dart, already used.

"I thought I knew," Nathan shrugged.

"Now what do we do?" Lucas sighed.

"Luke, go up that tree and check the paper," Brooke said.

"Brooke! We can't cheat remember?" Haley said.

"Do we have a choice?" She raised an eyebrow and they shook their head. "Then do it,"

"I don't know how to climb a tree," He said, looking at Peyton.

"I'm from the city, you can't barely find tree's there," She laughed. "Brooke?"

She shook her head. "Never."

"I'll do it!" Nathan rolled his eyes, trying to climb the tree.

"Got it?" Brooke asked, looking around, worried.

"Found it," He smirked, showing them the paper, but then he lost balance and fell on the ground.

"Nate! Are you okay?" Haley asked, panicking.

"I'm fine," He chuckled, slightly, cleaning the dirt on his back and standing up.

"Give me the paper," Brooke said.

Suddenly, the phone started vibrating again.

_1__st__ warning._

_-Anonymous._

"1st warning," Brooke rolled her eyes, opening the paper.

"What does it say?" Peyton asked.

"Basketball," She smirked.

"Finally!" Lucas and Nathan shouted, making all the girls laugh.

"Lead the way, leader," Haley grinned at Brooke.

She smirked, walking away.

* * *

TEAM BLUE.

"Didn't know you can play really well," Drake muttered.

"You haven't seen anything yet, babe," She smirked, picking up the paper.

"How do they make that fall from the tree?" Mouth laughed, shaking his head.

She shrugged, reading the paper. "Anyone here can eat 3 tubs of ice cream?"

"Why?" Andy asked, eyes widening.

"Well, the paper is hidden in a tub of ice cream and we have to keep eating the cold ice cream until we find it, that means if we pick the wrong tub, we'll keep eating, and there's no water, trust me," She chuckled. "You guys up for that?"

"Whatever gets us not to make dinner," Nathaniel smirked, walking away.

"Definitely not doing dinner," Drake chuckled, following Nathaniel.

"We're so winning this," Rachel smirked.

"You think?" Andy raised an eyebrow.

"Absolutely," Mouth grinned, following them.

* * *

TEAM RED.

"I want to do it, you already did the dart thing," Lucas protested, grabbing one of the basketballs.

"No, I'm captain," He rolled his eyes grabbing the ball from Lucas.

"No!" Lucas demanded, grabbing the ball from Nathan.

"Just shoot it already!" Peyton shouted.

"You guys are such kids," Haley rolled her eyes.

"You do it," Nathan gave the ball to Lucas.

"No, you do it," He rolled his eyes. "You're the captain right?"

"No, you wanted it first right?" Nathan scoffed.

"Give me the damn ball!" Brooke shouted, shooting the ball.

Haley picked up the paper, chuckling. "Ice cream."

"What?" Brooke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We have to eat ice cream," She smiled.

"Ice cream? What the hell?" Lucas laughed. "The clue is in the ice cream?"

"Yep," She laughed.

"We'll eat it," Brooke smirked, winking at Peyton. "Right?"

"Definitely," She smirked, giving Brooke a HI-5.

"Girls," Nathan rolled his eyes.

* * *

TEAM BLUE.

"It's so cold! How the hell is it still frozen in the heat?" Andy shouted.

"They have their ways," Rachel rolled her eyes, taking another spoon of ice cream.

"Do you need any help?" Mouth asked, looking over at Rachel and Andy.

"What? You think I can't do it?" Andy scoffed.

"No, I'm just asking—"

"Don't," She rolled her eyes, taking another spoon of ice cream.

Nathaniel and Drake shared a look and shook their heads, sighing.

"This is going to take really long," Nathaniel said, looking at Rachel and Andy.

"It's probably going to take a lifetime," Drake said sarcastically, laughing.

Nathaniel laughed.

"Probably,"

* * *

How was it? Tell me! :3

Pleaaase review!

**Preview:**

**"Are we lost? We are, aren't we?" Her eyes widened at the look of his face. "We're lost!"**

**"Calm down, they have camera's everywhere right?" He sighed, sitting down, resting his back on the tree.**

**"This is the other side of the woods!" She sighed. "What are we going to do?" **

Hint: I love Leyton, I know you do too. ;D

RnR Pleaaaase! :3

xtheunforgotten.


	14. Lost

_Sorry this chapter is short!_

_I'll update soon, promise! _

_I'm glad my old reviewers are back! Thank you so much ya'll :D_

_Enjoy. :D_

* * *

It was getting dark already and both the teams are still doing what they were told, not stopping because they didn't want to cook dinner.

TEAM RED

"My stomach," Peyton groaned, placing her right hand on top of her flat tummy.

"What?" Brooke asked, looking at her.

"My stomach hurts," She sighed, leaning against a tree.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked, walking closer to Peyton.

She shakes her head. "I think it's because of the ice cream."

"Ugh, me too," Haley groaned. "It's like my stomach is crumpling inside."

Brooke sighed. "Why don't you guys find a way back to the cabin while I look for the clues?"

"It's dark already Brooke, are you sure?" Nathan asked.

She nodded. "I'll use my phone as a light, you guys go ahead."

They nodded, going separate ways.

"Peyton, do you want me to carry you?" Lucas asked, looking at Peyton.

She shook her head. "I can walk."

"Dude, be sure to follow us okay? We don't want to get lost in here," Nathan said, looking at Lucas and Peyton.

Lucas nodded, putting his hands on Peyton's back for support. "I think the Ice cream they gave was expired."

"Tell me why I chose to eat it when it could've been Brooke," Haley sighed.

"Because you were too competitive," Nathan rolled his eyes.

"I was not!" She protested swatting his chest playfully, glaring at him.

"Where do we go now?" Lucas asked, looking around, not seeing anything.

Peyton shrugged. "It's dark; do you have your phone?"

"My phone's at the cabin'" Nathan said, looking around.

"Likewise," Haley sighed.

"Lucas?" She asked, looking at him, even though she could only see the outlines of his facial features.

"I do," He smiled, pulling out his phone and beaming the light on Peyton's face.

"Good," She smiled, following Nathan and Haley.

* * *

TEAM BLUE

"Tell me that ice cream wasn't expired," Andy groaned, leaning her back against a tree for support.

"That ice cream wasn't expired," Mouth deadpanned.

"Oh my God it was!" She sighed. "No wonder it tasted really bad."

"Gosh, I need to find a bathroom," Rachel sighed. "But I can't see a thing."

"Dude, have you seen Nathaniel?" Drake asked, looking around.

"What?" Mouth asked, looking at him.

"I don't know, a second ago I was just walking beside him and then suddenly he was gone," He sighed, looking around. "Then I heard some leaves crumpling."

"It's getting late," Rachel muttered.

"It's already late, there's no more light," Andy groaned.

"Are we going to continue this hunt or go back to the cabin?" Mouth asked.

"Let's continue, I won't lose to Brooke," Andy rolled her eyes.

"But isn't your stom—" Rachel was cut off.

"I can still handle it," She shrugged, walking away and beaming her cell phone light everywhere.

"You sure, cause I really think Nathaniel's lost," Drake bit his lower lip nervously.

"Nathaniel's just trying to scare us," She rolled her eyes. "He'll pop up later on when he's bored."

They all sighed, nodding and following Andy deeper in the forest.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't see anything?" Skills asked, panicking.

"It's dark and the forest and we forgot to put light everywhere! I can only see black things," Bevin sighed, gesturing towards the black screens.

"How can you not tell those people that it's goin' to get dark and we have to put for 'em some lights so they can see!" Skills groaned in frustration.

"One more thing," Bevin smiled nervously. "We don't have any more credit to text them."

Skills eyes widened. "What?"

She nodded, biting her bottom lip nervously.

"Now what do we do?" He rolled his eyes.

She shrugged, grinning nervously.

* * *

"Are we lost? We are, aren't we?" Her eyes widened at the look of his face. "We're lost!"

"Calm down, they have camera's everywhere right?" He sighed, sitting down, resting his back on the tree.

"This is the other side of the woods!" She sighed. "What are we going to do?"

"This is not the other side of the woods," He sighed. "I think."

"Lucas! Nathan specifically told us to follow him and now we lost them!" She sighed, pacing back and forth in front of him.

"Call them, call someone!" She sighed, panicking.

"Who do I call?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Anyone! Just call someone who can help us!" She sighed, placing her right hand on top of her forehead.

He sighed, dialing Skills' cell phone

"Hello?" Skills answered on the other line.

"Hey man, can you uh, rescue us?" He chuckled nervously.

"What are you talkin' 'bout dawg?" He asked, laughing.

"We're lost," He blurted out.

"I don't know, we can't even see anythin' through the damn cameras and we don't have load," He sighed. "Where are you?"

"Uh, let's see we're in front of a tree, next to a taller tree which is next to another tree! I don't know where we are!" Lucas sighed.

"Calm down Luke," Skills laughed.

Suddenly they heard a beep, then they couldn't hear each other's voice anymore.

"Great," Lucas sighed.

"W-what?" Peyton asked, sighing.

"We're doomed,"

* * *

_Tell me what you think!_

_This is just a filler, I'll update soon! :D_

_Thanks again for the reviews!_

_Please Review :D_

_RnR pleaaaaaase! :3_

_xtheunforgotten._


	15. Memories

_Thanks for those who reviewed! You know what? You guys are awesome! I can't thank you enough!_

_Here's another chapter :D_

_Enjoy :D_

_P.S. Full of Leyton, because we all love Leyton. ;D_

_**Italics are flashbacks. (:**_

* * *

_**And it's you and me and all other people**_  
_**And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you.**_

**_- You and Me by Lifehouse._**

**_

* * *

_**

"Lucas, you can't say that we're doomed," Peyton shook her head, pacing back and forth. "You can't say that."

"Peyt—" He was cut off.

"No, we c-can't be here," She sighed, trying to hold back tears.

"Peyton, I think you should sit down," Lucas sighed.

Peyton nodded, sitting down next to Lucas. "I-I..." She trailed off, not knowing what to say

"I'm sorry." He apologized, playing with a dry leaf.

Peyton furrowed her eyebrows, turning her head to look at Lucas. "For what?"

"It's my fault we're lost," He sighed, looking into her green eyes that resembled the beauty of the stone Emerald.

"A part of it is mine too," She shrugged, smiling, trying to make him feel better.

"Right," He chuckled slightly, throwing the leaf in the cold air. "That still doesn't make me feel better."

Peyton chuckled slightly, closing her eyes and resting her back against the tree. "Did this ever happen to you?

"What do you mean?" He asked, copying her movement.

"Get lost in the woods," She gave a small smile, her eyes still closed.

"Yeah," He laughed, thinking of the memory.

"Do you mind telling me?" She asked, hopefully wishing he says yes.

He laughed, taking a deep breath before starting the story. "Well…"

* * *

"_Lucas Scott, bring that bag right here," Karen sighed, shaking her head._

"_There are a million bags here, mum," A 4 year old Lucas grinned._

"_Well, take them and help your uncle Keith," Karen laughed, finding a good spot to put the tent._

_Lucas shrugged, running towards his uncle._

_Today was just a normal day, there were no special events or anything but Keith just decided that the weather was great and that they would be able to camp, so they drove to Raleigh and went to some forest and here they were now, trying to find a good place to camp._

"_Bring this to your momma, kid," Keith chuckled, handing Lucas 2 bags containing chips and other snacks._

"_I'm strong enough to carry those?" Lucas' eyes widened, still innocent back then._

"_I'm sure you are," Keith laughed, shaking his head._

_Lucas grinned, grabbing the bag and running towards his mother; who finally found a nice spot._

"_Wow!" Lucas grinned, looking around. "Is this camping, momma?" _

_Karen nodded, smiling. "Yeah, it is."_

"_I'm hungry," Lucas said, showing his mother his stomach._

"_Eat this sandwich, kiddo," Karen laughed, giving his son a cheese sandwich._

_Lucas grinned, taking the cheese sandwich and walking away._

_Lucas looked around, taking a bite of his sandwich, the scenery was quite great, well not really cause all he saw were trees but he was happy that he was camping, because he used to hear Nathan talk to his friends about camping with his family; this time he knew he would show off to his brother and make him feel jealous, just like how he used to make Lucas feel._

_Just then, something caught the little boy's attention. _

_A squirrel._

_His eyes widened, he saw a real squirrel, for the first time and their teacher was just talking about it and none of his friends ever saw one and neither did Nathan. He was so happy that he just ran towards the squirrel, still oblivious to the consequences that will happen later on. After all he is a kid right?_

_His grin widened, seeing the squirrel looking back at him._

_He threw his sandwich towards the squirrel and to his dismay, it ran away; but that didn't stop him. He followed it everywhere and then finally when he thought it stopped running; he realized he was lost._

_He looked around, seeing the sun setting. He knew that when the sun was going down, it was going to get dark; he was scared._

_He didn't know what to do so he started crying, again and again until he heard a few sounds and every second it was getting louder._

_He shouted, crying more but then he noticed it was just the squirrel coming towards him._

_Lucas furrowed his eyebrows bending down to look at the squirrel; just then the squirrel somehow got scared and bit his nose and then left._

_Lucas cried more, until he saw his Uncle Keith coming towards him._

"_Luke, what are you doing here? You got us worried," Keith sighed, carrying Lucas, ruffling his sandy blonde, mushroom cut hair._

"_I saw a squirrel and it bit me," He cried, burying his face in his Uncle's neck._

"_Where did it bite you?" Keith's eyes widened._

"_On my nose," Lucas hiccupped, wiping his tears._

_Keith laughed, shaking his head. "Let's go and treat you, little boy."_

* * *

"Oh my God is that true?" Peyton's eyes widened, trying hard not to laugh.

"It's okay, you can laugh," Lucas sighed, chuckling a little bit.

Peyton burst out laughing, holding her sides. "I'm sorry, Luke, it's just so funny!"

"Luke?" Lucas smirked, hearing Peyton shorten his name made his heart flutter.

"I'm sorry was I—" She stopped laughing.

"No, it's just good hearing you say that," He smiled.

Peyton bowed her head, blushing.

Lucas smirked, he couldn't see it but he knew she was blushing because he could see the outline of her face and she was bowing her head.

He knew that if he didn't change the subject, things would get awkward and he didn't want that; not when they're the only ones in this forest, lost and not knowing what to do, well that and he kind of liked being there with her, no actually, he loved sitting there next to her.

"Did you?" He asked, looking at her.

She looked up, raising an eyebrow, though he couldn't quite see it. "What?"

"Ever get lost?" He asked, wanting to know.

She smiled, thinking of the memory.

Usually she never told anyone about anything that happened to her, good or bad, no one except the people who were close to her but somehow being there with Lucas, it felt like they've known each other forever, it was a new feeling, but it seemed like she felt like that with Nathan, Haley and Brooke.

'What's up with Tree Hill teenagers?' She thought, laughing.

"Peyton?" Lucas asked, breaking her out of her trance.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," She chuckled.

* * *

"_Peyt! Come on!" Nathaniel grinned, pulling Peyton towards the snow._

"_Nate!" She whined, not wanting to go outside because of the cold weather._

"_You love snow!" He shouted, jumping up and down the snow._

"_Well, your dad said no," She sighed, sitting on the stairs of their lodge._

"_Come on Peyt! What are you? 4?" Nathaniel laughed, trying to make a snow ball._

"_Yes, I am," She grinned, holding up 4 fingers. _

"_Me too but my mum said we can play but we can't get lost!" He frowned, failing to make a snow ball._

"_Really?" Peyton's eyes lit up, grinning from ear to ear._

"_Yeah! Can't you see? They're all busy inside drinking coffee!" He laughed, rolling on the snow._

"_I'm not sure…" Peyton shrugged._

"_Come on! Please!" He sighed, trying to force his best friend._

_Today was Christmas Eve and Nathaniel's family has invited Peyton to join them in their winter family trip to their private lodge; after all, Peyton was Nathaniel's best friend. Here they were now, the adults drinking coffee in the living room, sharing stories while Nathaniel and Peyton were outside; the adults both oblivious that they were playing outside in the snow._

"_Fine!" She grinned, running towards Nathaniel._

_Peyton smirked, fixing her pink mittens and then trying to form a snow ball. "I'm going to win!"_

"_Never!" Nathaniel shouted, throwing snow at Peyton._

_The two kids ended up having a snow ball fight, Peyton trying to run away from Nathaniel ended up getting lost in the forest; not knowing where she was._

_She looked around, tears forming on her eyes; she ran towards the frozen lake and sat there crying._

_2 hours almost past and there was still no one with her; she was getting scared._

_She sighed, doodling something on the snow when a pair of hands with blue covered mittens covered her eyes._

_She knew who it was; turning around, she smiled. "Nathaniel!"_

"_Peyton, are you crying?" Nathaniel asked, looking at his best friend._

"_Not anymore! You found me!" She smiled, hugging Nathaniel._

"_Don't ever do that okay?" Nathaniel smiled, looking at her._

"_Do what?" She furrowed her eyebrows._

"_Cry," He shrugged. "You're supposed to be happy because you're with me."_

"_That doesn't mean I can't cry you dummy!" Peyton giggled, shaking her head._

_He shook his head, as if Peyton didn't understand him. "You can't cry because you have to know I'm here."_

_She looked at him, confused._

"_I'll always be here," He smiled. "With you."_

"_Forever?" Peyton's eyes lightened up; hugging her best friend once again._

_Nathaniel smiled, hugging his best friend. "Forever."_

* * *

"Wow, that's—" Lucas smiled, getting a little jealous but he decided to shrug it off.

"Nathaniel can be a jerk at times but he's a good guy," She smiled. "You should get to know him."

"Right," He laughed.

Peyton smiled. "I think you guys might get along."

Suddenly, they started hearing noises; Lucas suddenly felt a little protective of Peyton while Peyton straightened up, suddenly remembering her past.

"Are you scared?" Lucas asked, noticing how she suddenly straightened up.

"Lucas I…" She sighed, tears forming on her eyes; what if it was happening again? Where's Drake? Where's Nathaniel? Where's Andy? She didn't know.

"Shh," Lucas cooed her, moving closer.

"What if…" She sighed, tears falling on her cheeks again. She didn't want to tell Lucas.

"Nothing's going to happen, Peyton," Lucas sighed, hugging her. "I promise."

"Luke, I-I-I'm s-scared," She stuttered, moving closer to him; hugging him tighter as the noises became louder.

"Don't be," Lucas said. "I'm here."

"God, Luke... I-What if it's—" He cut her off, looking at her; he could see her outlines really clearly now, and the tears falling on her face because of the moon light, he sighed; wiping her tears with the pad of his thumb.

"I'm here, okay?" He forced a smile. "I'm here."

She nodded, hugging him once again.

"I'm here," Lucas repeated. "You're not alone."

She nodded, burying her face on his chest; who cares if she didn't know him that well yet? She needed to be safe and if hugging Lucas and staying this close to him would make her feel safe? She'd do it.

Lucas smiled, seeing his crush hug him made his heart flutter but there's no need for love now or anything else because Peyton was crying and she was scared; Lucas didn't know what to do but he'd make sure she was safe even if that means risking his life; he'd do it.

The noises went away and before they knew it; both of them fell asleep in each other's arms as the night drifted close to sleep, once again.

* * *

_Tell me what you think! _

_Please review!_

_I'll update soon, promise. :D_

_Btw, in the beginning of each chapter I'll either write a few lines from a song or a quote; either way, I hope it's okay with ya'll. :D_

_RnR pleaaaaaaaaaase :3_

_xtheunforgotten._


	16. Live The Moment

_Thanks for the amazing reviews!_

_Here's another chapter._

_No Leyton though, because I had to show what was happening with the others._

_Don't worry, next chapter will definitely have Leyton. ;D_

_Enjoy!_

**_

* * *

_**

**_You lose your head_**  
**_Girl I'm standing right in front of you._**

**_- Scream by Chris Cornell_**

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me!" Brooke shouted, to no one actually.

She has been doing their hunt for almost 2 hours already and she's nearly in the end when her phone died; hell, even the phone Bevin gave was out of battery and now she can't see anything and she doesn't know where to find the clues anymore, she's not afraid; well, maybe but she's not going to let that take over her.

Brooke Davis does not give up.

"Okay, Brooke, calm down, this is just a forest, there's nothing in here that can kill you, wait; maybe there is!" Brooke panicked, biting her bottom lip.

She was used to talking to herself; she's not crazy but that's just how she eases her tension.

"If some psycho heard you, you could've been lying here, naked," A familiar voice chuckled.

Brooke's eyes widened; turning around and was about to throw a punch at the guy when she suddenly realized who was talking.

A smidge of English accent.

It was Nathaniel.

"You scared the crap out of me, Edwards!" Brooke shook her head.

"Hello to you too, Davis," He smirked. "Looking a little lost?"

"I'm not lost," She stated; more likely to herself than to him.

"Right, and I would believe you because…" He raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be with your team mates?" She placed a hand on her hip, cocking an eyebrow.

"I'm lost," He stated simply.

"You're lost; not me," Brooke scoffed. "See."

"At least I can admit it; not like you," He laughed. "Where are your team mates?"

"They went back to the cabin; they had some stomach pain," She shrugged simply.

"Peyton? How's Peyton? Who's she with?" He asked, panicking.

"Calm down," Brooke rolled her eyes. "She's with Naley and Lucas."

"Naley?" He raised an eyebrow; sighing in relief; at least she wasn't alone.

"Nathan and Haley? Combine," She shook her head. "Thought you were smart."

"Excuse me for not thinking like a girl," He scoffed.

"You look like a girl anyway," She rolled her eyes.

'Who am I kidding? He's gorgeous! Not that I can see him or anything, but still…" She thought, biting her bottom lip.

"Would that mean I'm pretty?" He smirked, continuing her 'game of tease.'

"Not all girls are pretty," She shrugged innocently.

"Look who's talking," He shook his head. "Like Brooke Davis?"

"Excuse me!" Brooke shouted, shaking her head in annoyance. "I am pretty."

"Maybe I'm blind," He laughed, teasing her more.

"Ask all the guys at school, then tell me I'm not pretty," She scoffed. "Like you're hot."

"Oh, I am," He smirked.

"Please," She scoffed. "I'd rather date Mouth; and he's like my little brother!"

"I'll show you proof," He smirked.

"Oh no! Don't you dare go half naked on me!" She shook her head furiously, closing her eyes.

"Like you don't like it," He smirked, taking off his shirt.

Brooke peeked opening her right eye a little bit; she really did want to see if he had a nice body. She was wrong; he didn't have a nice body. He had a great body; maybe he was a Greek God pretending to be a teenager?

Hell yeah it was dark but what actually made it nicer was that the moonlight was beaming on his well built torso and she was actually shocked she didn't faint.

"You don't have to peak, just open your eyes," He laughed, smirking.

"I was not peaking okay?" She shouted, shaking her head furiously.

"Right," He scoffed. "Now show me what's underneath the clothes, Davis."

Brooke's eyes widened. "What?"

She walked towards him wanting to give him a slap but to her lack of luck, she somehow tripped; falling on him and here they were now; her on top of him; when he was half naked; God forbid what Brooke Davis can do.

Nathaniel smirked looking at her; she was still clearly dazed, so he took this as a chance to kiss her.

At first Brooke was hesitant but who was she kidding? That guy was hot.

After a while their kisses grew more intense; filled with lust and hunger, until Nathaniel broke it off; smirking.

"I thought you didn't—" He was cut off by another ravishing kiss by Brooke.

Brooke broke the kiss, taking a deep breath. "Just shut up and live the moment."

"Is that what you always say?" He asked; still smirking.

"Not really," She smirked, reaching for his lips once again. "But if that's what'll get you to have sex with me then yes."

Soon after; all clothes were thrown everywhere and all what's left was their entangled bodies leaning against the tree for support, whilst the two slept in peace after a long, somewhat amazing day.

* * *

"Heard that?" Haley asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" Nathan asked, sitting next to Haley; they too were lost.

"Nathan, tell me you didn't hear what I just heard," She sighed, shaking her head.

"You mean the moans?" He asked.

"Exactly," Haley's eyes widened. "Oh my God, who would have sex in the middle of the forest?"

"Brooke," Nathan shrugged.

"Excuse me?" Haley asked, raising an eyebrow once again.

"Brooke would," He laughed.

"Oh," Haley laughed. "With who?"

Nathan shrugged. "We're not sure yet if that's Brooke though."

Haley nodded, a smirk forming on her face. "Rachel."

Nathan shook his head, laughing. "Maybe."

"It's not a 'maybe,' Nate," Haley chuckled. "It's a yes."

"With who?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Anyone!" Haley laughed. "She could be with anyone!"

"Hell maybe even with an animal," Nathan laughed.

"Nate! You are so mean!" Haley shook her head, swatting his chest playfully.

"I am," He grinned. "But you love me, right?"

She sighed, giving him a peck on the lips. "Of course."

"Let's do that, then," He smirked.

Haley raised an eyebrow, giving him a '_what the hell are you talking about'_ look.

"Sex in the forest," Nathan grinned. "That'd be sexy, right?"

"Nathan!" Haley swatted his chest once again. "We're lost and all you think about is that?"

Nathan laughed, kissing Haley's forehead. "I'm just kidding, Hales."

Haley sighed, shaking her head. "Get to sleep so the day can come faster."

"I wonder how they do _it _here," He muttered, closing his eyes; leaning his back on the tree.

"Shut up and sleep!" Haley sighed, shaking her head at her boyfriend's nonsense.

"I love you," Nathan smiled, kissing the top of Haley's head.

Haley smiled, resting her head on Nathan's shoulder. "Me too."

* * *

"Where are they?" Rachel asked, raising an eyebrow.

They've been looking for the cabin the last 2 hours and they finally reached it only to find no one there.

"Can't contact any of them," Drake sighed, keeping his phone back in his pocket.

"Of course there's no signal," Andy rolled her eyes. "What are we going to do now?"

"Rest," Mouth shrugged.

"Rest while they're somewhere there, lost?" Drake raised an eyebrow.

"We can rest and look for them tomorrow when there's sunlight," Mouth sighed.

"Good thinking Mouth, we'll see you guys tomorrow!" Rachel smirked, going inside the cabin.

After seeing the two of them out of sight, Drake turned to look at Andy.

"Where do you think Peyton is?" Drake asked, getting worried.

"Nathaniel's out there," Andy sighed. _'Why is it always Peyton?'_

"We have to find her, what if Nathaniel's lost too?" Drake shook his head.

"You know what? You do it, I'm going to bed," Andy snapped, leaving Drake outside; alone.

"You're such a bitch, you know that?" Drake shouted.

"Oh yeah?" Andy scoffed. "You're such a jerk."

"Shut up," Drake shook his head in annoyance.

"Go to hell," Andy shook her head, slamming the door shut.

Drake sighed, sitting on the porch.

They were right; it was dark and even his phone was out of battery and if he gets lost he wouldn't know what to do so he just decided to stay outside and wait for them; he wouldn't know what to do if either one of them get's lost, he really didn't.

* * *

_Tell me what you think!_

_Review please!_

_I really feel uncomfortable with this chapter. :/_

_RnR pleaaaase! :3_

_xtheunforgotten._


	17. That's My Name

Here's another chapter!

Thanks for those who reviewed! I love you guys! :D

This is just a filler, I'm sorry.

I'm just busy and I won't be updating until Sunday.

I'm sorry! :3

I promise there will be as much Leyton as possible in the next chapter!

Please don't give up on me! I'm trying my best! :3

**Italics are flashback.**

Enjoy!

**_

* * *

_**

**__****_Feel this, can you feel this? _**My heart beating out of my chest.

_**- Feel This by Bethany Joy**_

* * *

Lucas groaned, waking up because of the bright sunlight falling on his face.

He stretched his arms, opening his eyes slightly.

Where was he?

Why was it so hot?

He sighed, looking around; then he remembered where he was and why he was here; he was lost, wait _they_ were lost.

He rubbed his eyes slightly, looking at Peyton who was still asleep; her head resting on Lucas' lap.

Lucas smiled; how could he be so lucky to sleep with his crush?

He grinned, watching Peyton sleep peacefully; he leaned his back against the tree, just then remembering what he saw last night while Peyton was asleep; he frowned.

* * *

_Lucas opened his eyes, hearing louder noises; he looked at Peyton and smiled._

_He sighed, deciding to check what was causing the sound, he didn't want to leave Peyton but curiosity got the best of him._

_He stood up; making Peyton lean against the tree for support while he was gone._

_He smiled and rubbed his eyes; he checked his phone, a little happy that there was still some battery left so he could see where he was going._

_He looked around everywhere and finally when he was going to go back to Peyton, he saw it, no, he saw them._

_Lucas' eyes widened, closing his phone abruptly in case they noticed the light. _

_He hid behind the tree; sighing in relief they didn't notice him or the light._

_He shook his head furiously, was he dreaming?_

_He rubbed his eyes again, closing them and then opening them once again._

_He peaked; checking if they were still there or was it all just a dream. _

_To his dismay they were still there._

_God, how could this happen to him?_

_He sighed, leaning against the tree. _

_He just saw Nathaniel and Brooke having sex._

_He sighed; they didn't even notice the light beaming onto them; they were so engrossed on what they were doing. _

'_Ugh,' Lucas thought._

_He decided to go back to Peyton; worrying if she wakes up without him there._

_Moan._

_Lucas grasped his hair harshly shaking his head._

_Moan._

'_What the hell is wrong with them?' He thought, sighing._

_Moan._

_He was so annoyed that he just ran back to Peyton and sat down next to her; him leaning against the tree while he placed Peyton's head on his lap._

_He smiled; contented of the current situation._

_He wished they would be like this someday._

_He closed his eyes, trying to remove the things he just saw from his head._

_To his dismay he couldn't remove it; not at all, it was stuck there._

_He grimaced thinking that he would never forget that._

'_Lucas,' Peyton said._

_Lucas' eyes widened thinking that she was awake._

_He looked at her and sighed in relief, knowing she was asleep because she was curling up into a ball and because of her steady breathing._

_Then he realized. _

_She said Lucas!_

_Lucas; that was his name._

_She was dreaming of him._

_Just when he thought he couldn't sleep, he grinned thinking that his crush just said his name in her dreams; was he lucky or what?_

_He closed his eyes once again; wishing that he too would dream of Peyton tonight._

_After a few minute, sleep evaded him and damn right he was lucky; he was dreaming of her._

_He was dreaming of Peyton; like how she was dreaming of him._

_

* * *

_

Tell me what you think!

I know it's short and I'm so sorry!

Please Review!

Please forgive me! I'll update on Sunday! Promise! :3

I'm busy the next few days that's why. D:

RnR pleaaaaaaase! :3

xtheunforgotten.


	18. I Found You

_Here's another chapter!_

_Thanks for those who reviewed! You guys are awesome! :D_

_I'm sorry for this short chapter!_

_I promise the next one will be longer._

_Once again, I'm sorry and thanks for reviewing! :D_

_Enjoy! :D_

* * *

**_Friendship is a sheltering tree._**

**_- Samuel Taylor Coleridge_**

* * *

Nathaniel groaned; scratching his head, he looked around suddenly remembering where he was and what he did last night.

"Shit," He mumbled, carefully pushing Brooke's body away from his.

He stood up looking for his clothes and after finding them he put them on; walking towards Brooke.

He ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head slightly; removing the leaves or dirt on his hair.

He stifled another yawn; stretching his body; watching Brooke sleep.

"Hey Brooke, wake up," He called; he didn't want to be a jerk leaving a girl after sleeping with them, not like he never did that but still.

Brooke groaned; rubbing her eyes. "What?"

"See you later," He laughed, walking away. "I'm pretty sure you know where to go now."

Brooke's eyes widened; remembering what they did last night. "Kill me now."

* * *

Lucas pushed Peyton slightly, waking her up. "Peyton, wake up."

They needed to go back to the cabin.

Peyton shook her head, groaning. "No."

Lucas laughed. "Peyton, we can't stay here until night again."

Peyton pouted; sitting up straight, stretching her arms.

Lucas swallowed the lump forming on his throat when he saw the skin revealing when she stretched; her shirt and pants not meeting.

God, help him.

Peyton stood up; rubbing her eyes slightly. "Let's go."

"Huh?" Lucas asked, not hearing what she said.

Peyton chuckled; looking at him. "I said let's go."

"Oh," He laughed. "Yeah, let's go."

"Lead the way," She grinned; intertwining their hands.

She didn't know what made her do it but he seemed to like it too.

Lucas smiled at the connection. "I'm pretty sure we can find our way now that there's light."

"Pretty sure?" She raised an eyebrow; looking at him.

"Pretty sure." He nodded; chuckling.

* * *

"Hales, let's go," Nathan called; watching Haley straighten her clothes.

"Alright, wait," Haley chuckled. "You're so impatient."

"You're so slow," He retorted.

"Okay," Haley laughed, walking towards him.

"Sorry, I just want to get to the cabin; I'm starving," He sighed, placing his arms around Haley's shoulder.

"Me too," She laughed; kissing his cheeks.

"How long have we been here?" Haley asked; forgetting how long they've been on this trip.

"2 days?" Nathan was unsure. "We should be back to school by now."

"You have got to be kidding me," Haley groaned.

"I'm not kidding baby," He laughed.

Haley smacked his arm playfully. "Shut up."

"You say that to me a lot these past few days," Nathan laughed.

"It's because you talk too much these past few days," Haley chuckled.

"Then shut me up," He smirked.

"Oh," Haley laughed. "You bet I will."

"Ew," Nathaniel raised an eyebrow.

"Nathaniel! What are you doing here?" Haley's eyes widened.

"Dude, don't do that," Nathan groaned.

"Do what?" Nathaniel laughed.

"Interrupt!" Nathan protested.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Are you here by any chance looking for us?"

"No, I'm here because I'm finding my way back to the cabin," He furrowed his eyebrows. "You?"

"Likewise," Nathan shrugged.

"Wait!" Haley shouted. "Who were you with?"

"Nobody," He lied. "Wait, if you guys are here then where's Peyton?"

"Nathaniel!" Peyton shouted; spotting her best friend.

"There's Peyton," Nathan laughed.

"Are you okay?" Nathaniel asked, looking at Peyton. His protective side appearing once again.

"We're fine," Lucas smiled; standing next to Nathan.

"Naley!" Brooke shouted; running towards them.

"Brooke!" Peyton smiled. "Wha—"

"Were you guys lost?" Nathan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," The all said in unison.

"What are you doing here?" Brooke asked; glaring at Nathaniel; straightening her messy hair.

"What are _you_ doing here?" He smirked.

Lucas' eyes widened; remembering what he saw last night once again.

Things are going to get awkward; that he was sure of.

* * *

_Tell me what you think!_

_The next chapter will be more detailed of the situation and it's the last part of the trip. :D_

_Review please!_

_I promise to update soon!_

_Sorry for the short chapter!_

_The next chapter will be longer. I promise. :D_

_RnR pleaaaaaaase! :3_

_xtheunforgotten._


	19. Turning Point In Everything

_Sorry for not updating sooner!_

_This chapter is a little longer, as I promised :D_

_Thanks for reviewing! Awesome people!_

_Enjoy! :D_

**_

* * *

_**

_**Life is not measured by the breaths you take, but by its breathtaking moments.**_

**_- Michael Vance_**

* * *

After 20 minutes of silence and walking around the woods, they finally reached the cabin.

"Finally!" Haley shouted in happiness.

"I thought we were going to die there, starving!" Brooke laughed, joining in Haley's small celebration.

"She's over reacting," Nathaniel rolled his eyes.

Peyton glared at Nathaniel and smacked his arm. "Meanie."

Nathaniel grinned sarcastically. "Right."

"What are we doing here, then?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, let's go in." Lucas agreed, not wanting to see Nathaniel and Brooke together; God he was sick of hearing their voices, it reminded him of what happened last night.

They all ran inside the cabin; only stopped when Brooke picked up a paper from the counter.

_Hello to whoever finds this, we're eating outside, coming back tonight, we're going to party!_

_Where the hell were you guys anyway? I guess nobody one Brooke's stupid game._

_See you tonight, be sure to pack your suitcases because we all did ours and we're leaving tonight!_

_Sorry for not bringing you guys, tough luck._

_P.S. Drake told me to write that he took your H3 and please don't kill him later._

_- Rachel._

"Argh!" Brooke screamed.

"What's it say?" Haley grabbed the paper from Brooke, reading it out loud.

"What the hell?" Nathan groaned. "They're so bad!"

"Are you kidding me? Drake knows he can't take my H3!" Nathaniel protested.

"Looks like it's just the six of us," Peyton laughed.

Lucas groaned inwardly. Why is this happening to him?

"Well, who's going to make food?" Nathan asked.

"Leave that to the girls!" Nathaniel grinned, pulling both Lucas and Nathan to the living room. "We're going to watch TV!"

"Guys," They all rolled their eyes.

"What should we make?" Haley asked, opening the fridge.

"Anything tasty," Peyton nodded. "Plus, I can't cook. I'll just watch you girls."

"Seriously? Brooke raised an eyebrow.

"Nope," She shook her head.

"It's alright then," Haley smiled. "By the way, did you guys hear the moans last night?"

Brooke's eyes widened, quickly recovering; scared if anyone noticed.

"No, I didn't hear any," Peyton furrowed her brows. "Lucas and I heard a lot of noises though."

"Same here!" Haley nodded. "The moans were really loud!"

"Me t-too," Brooke laughed nervously.

"Who could've that been?" Peyton laughed.

"Nathan suggested it was Brooke," Haley laughed.

"Excuse me!" Brooke's eyes widened. She's in denial.

"I said you wouldn't do that," Haley rolled her eyes. "I bet it was Rachel."

"Rachel wasn't even lost," Peyton interrupted.

"We don't know," Haley shrugged.

"But that's sick!" Peyton laughed. "Who would do that in the middle of the forest?"

"Exactly," Haley chuckled.

Brooke closed her eyes; she was in trouble.

* * *

"Batman," Nathan sighed.

"Dude, Spider man!" Nathaniel protested.

"Superman," Lucas joined in. "Cape."

"He has the bat car thing!" Nathan smirked.

"Spider man has webs," Nathaniel grinned.

"Superman can fly," Lucas smirked.

"Batman has those gadgets," Nathan showed off.

"Spider man has webs," Nathaniel couldn't think of anything anymore.

"Dude you said that already," Nathan laughed. "And how the hell is having a cape cool?"

"Doesn't matter," Lucas narrowed his eyes at his brother.

"Mary Jane," Nathaniel smirked.

"Good one," Lucas agreed.

"Taking sides now?" Nathan glared at Lucas.

"Favourite video game," Nathaniel changed the subject.

"NBA 2010," Nathan shouted.

"Silent Hill," Lucas smirked.

"Resident Evil," Nathaniel said, smirking at both of them.

"Dude! That game is awesome!" Nathan agreed.

"Everything's done well," Lucas nodded. "I didn't finish it still though, it's hard.

"Same here," Nathan nodded.

"Drake finished it since the first day he played the freaking game," Nathan rolled his eyes. "Yeah, there's one level which is damn hard!"

"Way cool!" Nathan shouted.

"He's an addict," Lucas stated. "It's just right he finished the game."

"Yeah, he's crazy over video games," Nathaniel laughed.

"Speaking of crazy, something crazy happened last night," Nathan laughed.

"Tell us," Nathaniel smirked.

"Haley and I heard moans," He laughed.

Both Nathaniel and Lucas stiffened.

"W-What?" Nathaniel asked, trying not to act nervous.

"Last night, when we lost Lucas and Peyton, we rested next to a tree and then we heard those noises. Don't tell me it was you Luke!" Nathan's eyes widened.

"What?" Lucas almost shouted. "No way!"

Nathan nodded, sighing. "Nathaniel?"

"I heard it too," He nodded, smiling nervously.

Lucas bit his lip trying to stifle the laughter. Nathaniel's face was so pale and he looked like he just saw a ghost.

* * *

"I-I'm going to drink water," Nathaniel stood up, heading towards the kitchen.

"What happened to him?" Nathan raised an eyebrow.

Lucas shrugged, afraid that if he opens his mouth the only thing that will come out was laughter.

Nathaniel entered the kitchen, grabbing a glass from the cabinet.

"What are you doing here?" Brooke's eyes widened.

"Trying to drink water without getting beaten up," He raised an eyebrow. "Where's Peyton?"

"She went upstairs with Haley; she's going to give Peyton some C.D.," Brooke shrugged, opening the fridge nervously.

She tried hard not to act like it but she was freaking out when Nathaniel was near her, she didn't know why.

Nathan nodded, walking towards the fridge to take water.

"What are you doing?" Brooke gasped.

"Trying to take water," Nathaniel sighed. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He chuckled, grabbing the jug.

"N-Nothing," Brooke shook her head.

"They know," Nathaniel said, drinking water.

"What?" Brooke raised an eyebrow.

"They heard it," He chuckled.

Brooke's eyes widened. "Don't you dare say it was us!"

"I'm not," Nathaniel shrugged. "They're going to think we're weirdo's."

Brooke nodded. "Now get out of here!"

Nathaniel smirked, keeping back the jug in the fridge. He bent down, whispering in her ear, "Will do, Davis."

Brooke swallowed the lump forming in her throat; feeling cold shivers run down her spine. What was he trying to do?

She glared at him, pointing towards the door.

"See you," He winked, walking out.

* * *

"Haley! This is so awesome!" Peyton grinned. "I can listen to the cure! I have their songs in my I-Pod but it would be nice to have their CD, after leaving all my stuff in L.A."

"You're welcome," Haley grinned. "I knew you would love it."

"It's awesome!" Peyton grinned, giving Haley a hug.

"Whoa, what's going on in here?" Lucas asked, watching his best friend and his crush hug in amusement.

"Haley gave me the gift!" Peyton grinned, showing him the C.D.

"The Cure," He said in disgust. "Why, Hales?"

"You don't like The Cure?" Peyton's eyes widened.

"I was going to tell you not to tell Lucas," Haley shrugged. "Sorry Luke."

"Their music is depressing and whiny," Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Lucas!" Peyton protested. "Their music is awesome!"

"Whatever you say, Blondie," He shrugged. "They still suck."

"I'll have you know I have all their albums on record!" She smirked.

"It's a waste then," He laughed. "They should all go down in the garbage."

"I hate you!" Peyton pouted.

Lucas' eyes widen. "You do?"

She laughed. "No, you dumbass."

"I was joking," He chuckled, pretending he didn't care.

"So you don't care if I hate you?" Peyton raised an eyebrow.

"Nope," He shook his head. God, he did care.

"Fine," Peyton smirked. "I hate you then, I was just saying that not to hurt your feelings but I guess you didn't care."

"Seriously?" He sighed.

"See!" Peyton chuckled. "You do care."

Lucas laughed. "I do."

Peyton smiled. "Good."

Good? What did she mean by that? God, what the hell is she trying to do to him?

"Come on Peyt, stop flirting with Lucas," Haley laughed, pulling Peyton out of the room.

"I wasn't!" Peyton laughed.

"Sure," Haley nodded, dragging her downstairs.

Lucas laughed, following them.

* * *

After fixing all the ingredients for the food, they found out that there was no gas, so they just decided to order food. While waiting for the food, they talked in the living room and found out they were really going to be great friends if they hung out more often; soon when the food arrived, they all ate it and afterwards they all took a bath; had some rest and they packed and by night time they were all ready to go back home.

When they were all setting their suitcases downstairs, the others came and told them to get their butts in the car.

Soon, Rachel locked the cabin and they took one last picture in front of the cabin to have a proof that they enjoyed this trip.

They entered their specific cars and drove away in the darkness.

That's how they spent their weekend.

They got to know more about each other or so.

They had fun.

They shared past experiences.

There were some things revealed but they all got over it.

They played a game.

They got lost.

They found each other.

They became friends.

They saw some things that people don't usually see.

They argued.

They made up.

They formed new relationships.

Brooke didn't plan all those to happen, it just did.

But she was as heck sure, it was damn better than what she planned.

Even though she has a dirty little secret to keep now; it was all worth it.

Neither one of them knew that this was the turning point in everything.

Everything was going to get more interesting, this was just the beginning.

* * *

_Tell me what you think!_

_Sorry for not giving you more details about the others but I wanted to center this on the 6 of them; they're the most important character anyways._

_Especially Leyton. ;D_

_Review please! =DD_

_I'll update soon, I'm writing another story, that's why, another Leyton story. :D_

_RnR pleaaaaaase :3_

_xtheunforgotten._


End file.
